Naruto and Goku's Adventure chap
by Sderrick68
Summary: This is my second fic this time however it will focus on Naruto more than Goku. Don't know how pairing will go but I'm not working on that just yet. So give this story a shot and if you review I will continue this story. Rating might change if things get to 'Mature'. Enjoy.
1. A New Beginning

"Dead Last can't even make one decent clone to graduate from the Academy.", a student yelled out while other students were laughing, excluding Sasuke and Hinata.

Naruto had a look of sadness on his face as he was disappointed that his plans of becoming Hokage have hit another hurdle. At that time Mizuki was approaching Naruto, but at that time there was an explosion in front of the Academy. All the instructers and students went outside to see what was the cause of the disturbance.

When they arrived they seen a kid who looks about 2 or 3 years older then the students, with black spiky hair, and his orange gi a bit damaged.

"Hey take this kid to the medic and alert the Hokage at once!", Iruka yelled as the rest of the Chunin ninja left.

_After 3 days in the hospital..._

Goku awoke while he tried sitting up but he was tucked rather tightly, he looked to his left and saw an elderly man about almost the same age as Master Roshi. When his eyes were fully opened, he saw the getting ready to talk.

"Well I see you seem to be making a good recovery.", Sarutobi said as the boy forced his way up.

"Where am I old man?", Goku asked innocently.

"Your in Konohagakure, but allow me to ask why were you found outside the Academy?", he replied and asked.

"Um the last thing I remember was I was on my Flying Nimbus and a giant rock came from the sky, that had flames on it, hit me after I tried to stop it.", Goku said in a thinking pose.

_'Interesting this kid was hit by an asteroid and woke up in only 3 days?'_ Sarutobi thought with dis belief.

"Well if you want, since your here, will you like to stay here for awhile until you feel ready to leave?", he asked the boy.

"Sure, thanks gramps, by the way I'm Goku, nice to meet you.", the boy revealed to be Goku said as he offer Sarutobi a handshake.

"Hokage Sarutobi, it's a pleasure to have you.", he said as he took his hand.

Meanwhile Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn one of techniques inside it, then he will be allowed to graduate. He was trying to learn the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu, unaware that the village was now looking for him. Soon after Iruka Umino tracked him down.

"Naruto what are you doing with that Forbidden scroll?", Iruka questioned as he approached Naruto.

"Oh Iruka sensei, Mizuki said that I can graduate if I managed to steal the scroll, but I got bored of waiting for him, and decided I sould learn something from it for myself.", Naruto explained.

_'So Mizuki tried to dupe Naruto in an effort to steal the scroll.'_, Iruka thought

As he was in thought three shirikens came from a brach, but Iruka saved him and Naruto. Mizuki had revealed himself and attacked them, and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed within him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, Naruto realised that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones to beat Mizuki to a pulp.

After the damage was done Naruto felt bad that he almost let Mizuki fooled him, but Iruka told him to close his eyes. When he did, Naruto notice that Iruka didn't have on his headband, he then glanced up and saw the headband now on his forehead. Naruto started to cry tears of joy and gave Iruka the biggest hug he could muster.

Along the following days he befriended Konohamaru while he was taking his Registration Form. Soon after Naruto left with the honorable grandson, Goku walked in the office were Anbu ninja appeared in front of him, but the Hokage waved them off.

"Hey I was wondering can I be what you guys are? I'm getting bored just staying locked away being watched.", Goku said wit a smile.

The Hokage was take back by that statement and became curious.

"How did you know you were being followed? Those shinobi are the highest Anbu this village has to offer.", he said which Goku grinned to.

"I don't know I just smelt them from their hiding spots.", Goku said with his hand scratching his head.

"Well okay but you will have to talk to Iruka first, he already have the teams set up, but let him know I approved of this seeing how you detected the Anbu rather easily.", he said as he got started on paper work again which caused him to sigh.

"Thanks Sarutobi, goodbye.", Goku said with a wave as he ran off.

_'That boy is so much like Naruto, it's almost scary'_, he thought with a light chuckle.

The next day...

Naruto and Sasuke argued, and then continued to glare at each other until a boy sitting in front of them accidentally bumped into Naruto, who fell forward and accidentally kissed Sasuke, much to everyone's disgust. Later, Iruka Umino announced the members of Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10.

Shortly after, Naruto approached Sakura to have lunch, but she coldly dismissed him. Angered yet again, Naruto formulated a plan to make Sakura dislike Sasuke. Later, Naruto ambushed Sasuke through an open window. Then Sasuke was shown standing over a bound and gagged Naruto.

Later, 'Sasuke' asked Sakura about Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura chan what do you think of Naruto?", he sweetly.

"Naruto? He nothing but a Dead Last and Failure with no skills. He's annoying to, if he's always gets between us I can't live a life with you.", She said wit a soft voice at the end, whichj broke Naruto's heart greatly.

"I'm sorry that he make you feel that way. But, your forehead is cute it makes me want kiss it.", 'Sasuke' said, wich made Sakura blushed like a Tomatoe.

"R-really, thanks S-Sasuke, that m-means a lot coming f-from you.", Sakura said while having her hands to her chest.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Sakura, but was forced to go to the bathroom. It was then shown that Naruto had actually overpowered Sasuke and tied him up.

Meanwhile, the real Sasuke, who had managed to escape Naruto's bonds, walked by Sakura. Sasuke then became angry at Sakura and left, but not before saying to Sakura that she was annoying.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Sakura, but was forced to go to the bathroom.

Sakura resolved to be a little nicer to Naruto in the future. Naruto then approached Sakura and, when Sakura tried to be friendly, Naruto thought that it was Sasuke who transformed into Sakura.

He yelled at Sakura before fleeing once more to the bathroom. Naruto, however, ran into Sasuke while heading to the bathroom.

He used the Shadow Clone Technique and was about to attack Sasuke, but abruptly all of the clones had to go to the bathroom.

The Third Hokage and Kakashi Hatake were at Naruto's house. The Hokage briefed Kakashi on Team 7, which Kakashi would be leading.

Kakashi examined a carton and declared that the milk had spoiled a long time ago, commenting about how much of a problem Naruto and Goku would be.

Day team seven is together...

As new genin teams are meant to be well balanced, Naruto is paired up with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Son Goku who was accepted via the Hokage. A jōnin is also assigned to a team, and that jōnin is allowed to make the decision if the three team members will become genin. The jōnin assigned to that team is Kakashi Hatake.

As the group was waiting the door opened up to reveal Goku.

"Hey aren't you the boy from a couple days ago?", Naruto asked with Sakura wondering the same thing while admiring his toned body, and Sasuke who gave a look like something was wrong, but dismissed it.

"Yea, the old man said that I can be partnered up with you guys.", Goku said with a smile that will rival Naruto's.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Naruto.", He introduced himself as he adjusted his headband. "This is Sakura chan and Sasuke teme.", he finished before Sakura hit him in the head.

"Ow ow ow ow, Sakura chan what was that for?", Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Stop talking bad about Sasuke.", Sakura said while her innerself was drooling over Sasuke and Goku.

"Hn.", was all Sasuke said as he looked out the window.

"Sakura you didn't have to hit him so hard, he was just stating what he felt Sasuke is, afterall, it's just words. Beside, I think you guys will be great friends in the future anyway and have a bond no one will be able to break.", Goku said with the others looking at him in awe.

2 hours later, Kakashi arrives with a board eraser landing in his head with a tint of chalk dust.

On the roof...

Kakashi takes the day to let the team bond by having them each introduce themselves to each other. Naruto says that he wants to be Hokage one day, Goku said he wanted to be the strongest fighter in the world and surpass his sensei (Master Roshi), Sakura merely blushes and glances at Sasuke, and Sasuke declares that his goal is to kill a certain man.

He explains the test will be a survival battle in which the students attempt to take one of two bells from Kakashi. He then says only two will pass the test, and one will be sent back to the academy.

As the test begins, Sakura and Sasuke start by hiding, but Naruto and Goku stood their ground staring Kakashi in the face. Naruto begins with some shadow clones and Goku gets in is Turtle Hermit Style. Kakashi sees a clone run towards him with a kunai in hand and thrusted his hand forward but Kakashi easily dodges the clone by twisting, but when he faces the front again he was being targeted by Goku wo had his hand cocked to delever a blow to Kakashi's side. When the blow landed he turned into a log.

"Hm what happened Goku?", Naruto asked while he kepted his guard up.

"I don't know I thought we wouldv'e had him when he got distracted.", Goku said as he and Naruto vanished in the bushes.

Kakashi was on a tree branch and was quite pleased on ow they operated. At that time, Sauske attacks Kakashi with shuriken and kunai, seemingling killing Kakashi.

Kakashi evaded Sasuke's previous attack. Sasuke and Kakashi was in a almost even Taijutsu battle, but Sasuke was getting pushed back. He unleached his Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu, which amazed Kakashi but in the end he easily advoided it and disappeared. Sasuke growls before heading back to the bushes, when he does he see his team but was about to turn away before Naruto called out to him.

"What do you want dobe?", he said a bit pissed.

"Look, Goku and I tested Kakashi sensei when we began and figured out that we can't beat him on our own, we have to work together to even have a chance of getting the bells.", Naruto explained.

Sasuke glances at Sakura and at Goku who nodded to the both of them.

"Fine.", Sasuke says as they left.

Kakashi was looking at his book in the opening, while he looked at the time.

"10 minutes left. So another team fails.", he said to himself while he glaced up from his book and saw 'Narutos' everywhere in the field.

Each one pounced at him but Kakashi however evaded the attack by using Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu, Which trapped all the 'Narutos', who later poofed.

'Naruto you're full of surprises, making this many clones would have tired me for at least 3 weeks, and they called you a Dead Last.', he thought.

As he relaxed a bit, 1000 of kunai knives where heading towards Kakashi.

'Sakura huh, not bad.', Kakashi thought.

As he dodged all of them he saw fire jutsu coming towards him.

'Sasuke to predictable.', he said with a calm expression.

But he was shocked when the fire ball broke apart into tiny small fireballs that barely missed Kakashi, but what shocked him even more, was the fact when each one died down, they each turned to shuriken and almost half of them nicked his body, which forced him to block. This gave Goku the perfect chance to help them pass their test.

"KAMEHAME"

Kakashi barely lowered his guard and heard a chant but when he realized that the voice was behind him it was to late.

"HAAAAAAAA", Goku yelled as he pushed his hands in front of him and unleashed a beam blue energy at Kakashi.

There was an explosion that destroyed half of the training field.

"Did we do it?", Sakura asked while everyone esle shrugged.

"It depends now.", Sasuke said as the smoke cleared.

They saw Kakashi lifeless body on the ground, and this caused Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger.

"You killed him Goku.", Sakura said as she felled to her knees shaken.

"Sorry not quite, but that was a pretty impressive combination you four.", Kakashi said from behind the group.

"I thought you died for a minute.", Sakura said wit a relief.

"Well to be honest if it wasn't for my quickwits I wouldv'e died.", Kakashi said with a laugh. "The 'me' that Goku got was a shadow clone.", he said as pointed to the clone which dispersed.

"But you guys failed, I'm sorry gu-", Kakashi was saying before being interrupted.

"Hate disappoint you Kakashi sensei, but we passed.", a voice said as he jumped out of the bushes.

"Hm? What do you mean?", Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled and was punched in the head by Sakura.

"You baka, why didn't you help Sasuke?!", Sakura yelled.

"S-Sakura chan I'm sorry but that was part of the plan.", Naruto said while Sakura looked confused.

"Well aren't going to explain?", Kakashi asked again.

"Oh right. You see when Sakura chan sent those kunai knives at you that was really me in disguise and when I passed you, as a kunai, I knocked off the bells.", Naruto said while he showed him the bells which shocked Kakashi.

"But how? There're right here.", Kakashi said as he pulled up the is 'bells'.

"Well, that's thanks to Sasuke and Goku. See when Sasuke shot his Phoenix Flower Jutsu and they turn to shuriken I had a clone disguised in and it replaced them with the bells.", Naruto said as the bell in Kakashi hand popped into Naruto and vanished. "Goku was here to keep you from figuring that part out with his technique rather quickly.", Naruto finished.

_'Incredible, all this was his plan?'_, Kakashi thought in amazement.

Sakura look over at Naruto who was smiling.

"Naruto that was a well thought plan it kind of makes me envy that it wasn't Sasuke.", Sakura said as she hugged him, which surprised Naruto.

Kakashi then announces that they have all passed his test. He informs the team that they are the first team to ever pass his test and that they are now officially his students. He explains one of a ninja's most important rules: those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.

They later went home for their future missions as team seven.


	2. Waves Demon p1

**For those who read this chapter let me say something: Yes this is the wave arc even if you seen it over 9000 times, I wanted to add it so deal with it. Now without further ado.**

A few days later Goku was training with Naruto, who wanted to get stronger than Sasuke and to impress the girl he loves, Sakura. Naruto ran towards Goku who held his Powerpole firmly in his hand. Naruto made a couple of shadow clones and they each charged at Goku and attack fiercely to no success.

Goku caught one of Naruto's punches with his left hand and was about to attack with his Powerpole but was stopped as he heard Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke.", Goku greeted as his Powerpole returned to it previous state.

"Hn,Kakashi wants us for another mission right now.", Sasuke said as he turned around and walk away.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a quick second he felt as though Sasuke didn't see him.

"Yo teme why don't you try calling us by our names, at least use everyone names once in a while.", Naruto said with is arms crossed.

Sasuke ignored him as he vanished, in which Naruto pouted at Sasuke's arrogants, but Goku just giggled a little.

Later after they got their mission from the Hokage, a couple of hours later, as our friends walk along the scenic path, they pass a small puddle that catches Kakashi, Sasuke, Goku's eye for a second. Once past the puddle, a head emerges from it, then a body. One figure is thrown and a chain, trailing from one arm, is wrapped around Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei!", Naruto yelled.

Taken by surprise, Kakashi body is torn to bloody shreds by the barbed chain that the two attacking ninjas have attached to thier armguards. Shocked by the sudden attack and death of Kakashi, Sakura scream out.

The two ninjas surround Goku and Naruto while he gets in his stance as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch as he waited for the two ninja to make their move.

"Darn where's Kakashi sensei?", Naruto asked to Goku who was behind him standing casually.

As the go in for the kill, but Sasuke thinking fast, tethers there chain to a tree with a well placed shuriken and kunai combo. He then proceeds to land on there arms and kick both of them, they quickly detach the chain and split up, one attacking Naruto and the other going after Tazuna.

Naruto thinks fast however, and both ninja end up in a taijutsu match, which had Naruto a bit behind, he was able to keep up thanks to his training with Goku in the past few days. Sakura, shaken by all the sudden activity, stands her ground as one of the ninjas bares down on the two.

Sasuke rushes in front and readies for the attack, when out of nowhere the ninja get attacked by Kakashi. Now holding both ninjas, having used the replacement technique to evade any injury.

"Sorry guys for not being fast enough. Good job guys, but Goku why didn't you back up the team?", Kakashi asked as the group reformed.

"I didn't have to, Naruto and Sasuke was more than enough, but the same can be said for you, albiet you were trying to see who was they after... Am I'm right?", Goku said with the Son smile.

_'What he knew about them too? But if that's the case how much strength is he holding back?'_, Sasuke thought while Kakashi examined Naruto from afar.

"Naruto we have to get you treated, the ninja claws were poisoned. We got to leech you, while you get that done.", Kakashi glanced at Tazuna. "You come with me.", he said as he lead the way.

With the two ninjas securely tied to a tree, Kakashi tells them how he knew they were being followed and why he let the ninjas attack, Kakashi wanted to see who their target was. He then reprimands Tazuna because he lied in the job description just because he could not afford to state what the real problem was.

Faced with the new information and an injured Naruto, the group decides to go back to the village. Naruto pulls out a kunai and thrusts it into his hand, releasing a gush of blood, which get's Goku and Sakura's. Naruto then states that he will no longer be a burden to the group and that the mission is still on.

Goku smiles, along with Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi congratulates Naruto on his bravery but then tells him that he will die of blood loss if he does not take care of the wound. Naruto flails around and shows Kakashi his hand, but because of the nine tails demon sealed inside of naruto it is already healed. They patch things up and move on.

_Elsewhere..._

In a large dark tree house where we find a vary short man yelling at some ninjas for failing at their job. Then one of the ninjas sitting down with a wrapped mouth and face pulls out a huge decapitating sword. Stating that he will get the job done. We then find out that the two ninjas that were just beaten were called the Demon Brothers. The name of the ninja in the tree house is Momochi Zabuza from the Hidden Mist Village.

_With Naruto and company..._

Recovering from their recent victory over the Demon Brothers, we find our group on a small boat shrouded by the heavy mist. As they slowly go towards their destination, the oarsmen remark that soon they will see the bridge. Soon a huge monolith appears before them in the shape of an unfinished bridge. Naruto cries out only to be hushed by the oarsman so as not to be caught by an unseen enemy, Goku however was playing with the water with his hands.

"So Tazuna what the real situation?", Kakashi said as he read his pervy book. Tazuna sighed as he looked at the ocean.

"Well, there's this rich business man, named Gato, he wants to monoplize the Country of the Wave and stop the flow of free trade. He hired a bunch of rough ninjas to get the job done.", he said while Goku listened closely to is story. Tazuna then explains that he lied because they were too poor to afford a B rank mission and he begs the group to please help him.

Kakashi decides, indifferently, that they will help Tazuna and the Country of the Wave. After they land the group head to Tazuna's house and Kakashi remains on the look out, knowing that this time around the enemy will be much stronger.

As the group heads to Tazuna's, Naruto decides to take the initiative and be overly cautious. Naruto charges ahead and tosses a kunai into the distance startling the group, then after being reprimanded both Naruto and Kakashi sense something. Naruto tosses another kunai this time, almost hitting a poor little snow rabbit.

As the others look over the poor rabbit, Kakashi understands that the fur should not have been white due to the season. He then tells the group that they are being followed. Sensing the new enemy very close to them, Kakashi prepares himself and then Zabuza strikes. Knowing before hand who Kakashi is, it's a big advantage to Zabuza and he throws his sword towards Kakashi.

Kakashi tells everyone to duck and they all hit the dirt, all except Goku who used his Powerpole to slowed the sword in it's tracks and ricochet the sword into a tree and Zabuza appears standing on the handle. Kakashi recognizes him right away as the exiled ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist,

"Everyone regroup on me!", Kakashi calls back the others knowing this is a fight they can not win in the state he is in now and reaches for his head protector. Zabuza, knowing who he is, calls him Kakashi the Sharingan user, and Sasuke seems surprised to hear this.

With everybody in a state of bewilderment, Kakashi tells them to protect Tazuna and don't interfere with the fight. "Hey Kakashi you want me to back you up?", Goku asked seriously. Kakashi then lifts the left side of his head protector to reveal a closed scared eye, and then opens it revealing a red eye with 3 dots almost like a pinwheel.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can handle this, make sure that if he gets by me protect the team and Tazuna.",Kakashi said as he got ready to battle Zabuza.

Sasuke explains that the Sharingan is a special Doujutsu or Eye Technique that has the power to see through all Ninjutsu's, Taijutsu's, and Genjutsu's. Sasuke also explains that the Sharingan has one other ability. Zabuza explains that it can also copy any move Kakashi fights against. Kakashi is well known and Zabuza refers to him as Copy Kakashi, having supposedly copied 1000 juts.

As an eerie mist rolls settles, the battle is underway. Zabuza is standing on the surface of a pond and preforms the mist concealment technique, and disappeares in the now heavy fog. Kakashi then explains that Zabuza was part of the ANBU squad of the Hidden Mist Village. He is known as the silent killer. As the mist thickens, Kakashi becomes hidden in it as well, then Zabuza starts talking about which ways to be killed to make them uneasy.

Kakashi then builds up chakra and clears out some of the mist but also sends chills down Sasuke's spine because of the intense killing intent of the two. Kakashi notices Sasuke's uneasiness and tells him everything will be alright, he will never let his comrades die again. Zabuza then appears in between them, explaining that there is no one to save them.

Just as Zabuza swings the sword, Kakashi springs forward, but stopped onced the sounds of an attack hitting made itself known, but it turns out that Naruto and Goku attacked Zabuza, Kakashi saw Zabuza turn into water after the attacked. The real Zabuza was right behind Kakashi. Zabuza swings and catches Kakashi off guard splitting him in two, but just as the blood start flowing it turns to water and the real kakashi is behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

In the time it took for Zabuza to do the mist concealment, Kakashi had copied Zabuzas clone technique and now has the upper hand.

**I don't know if this was a good stopping point but oh well. When you finish reading make sure to review or favorite or alert this story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Waves Demon p2

**Here's the second part to their first encounter with Zabuza enjoy:)**

Kakashi, who thought that he had gotten the real Zabuza in his grasp, realized it was another water clone and the real Zabuza was just behind him. Kakashi was able to dodge Zabuza's swing but was about to be kicked had it not been for Goku who twisted his Powerpole which bounced his kick away from the duo. But then Kakashi felt a slash coming towards him and hopped in to the water, surprised at Zabuza's speed.

"Interesting, but now you've fallen for my trap, Kakashi.", Zabuza said with a smirk which kakashi noticed the water rising above him and in that second he was insnared by a water prison. "This is not good...", Naruto said which Sasuke looked at the battle that was commencing.

"Pitiful, the ledendary Kakashi captured by a B-ranked jutsu.",Zabuza said as made another

water clone to kill the group of 4.

"Guys get away, your no match for him... take Tazuna and go!", Kakashi urged them to leave with Tazuna. But Sasuke knew that was immposible, now that Kakashi is captured. As he tried to help free Kakashi, he was in the grasp of the demon Zabuza's clone, during this time, Kakashi tells them of the incident that changed Mist Village's graduation exam. The Mist Villages graduation exam was very different from Leaf Village, where they had friends pitted against friends in a fight to the death, but one year one kid who wasn't even a ninja killed hundreds of that years students and that was Zabuza.

This time the clone aimed for Naruto and kicked him sending him flying and his forehead protector disengaged from his head where his clone stepped on it saying that they were not ninjas but fakers. Naruto scared out of his wits was going to flee but then he saw Goku who engaged Zabuza's clone who were fighting evenly.

Zabuza swings, he misses, Goku countered attacked with his Powerpole but was blocked by the sword and so forth.

_'Why? Why? Why can't i do anything to protect everyone? NO I won't give up!'_, Naruto sreamed in his head.

When he slammed his left arm down he felt the pain and flashbacks of Iruka sensei giving him the protector and the time which he promised on the pain that he would not run away and wouldn't need anyone to help him.

He attempts to attack Zabuza but was blocked and kicked but this time Naruto had grabbed his protector from underneath Zabuza, Goku who followed immiediately with a punch to Zabuza's face which sent him twirling. Naruto uses his shadow clones and they all attack Zabuza,he throws a Shuriken towards Zabuza, aiming for the real Zabuza but he catches this one but another Shuriken emerages in the shadow of the Shuriken, which Zabuza dodges easily. That shuriken then proved to be Naruto in disguised and he flings a kunai towards Zabuza, Zabuza dodging the kunai lets go of the prison and was going to slash Naruto but Kakashi stops him just in time.

But as soon as Zabuza's guard was dropped, a wave of energy was shot towards him, which engulfed his entire upper right torso.

Kakasi has a special eye called the sharingan. It was developed from the eye of the hyuga clan. The sharingan was a bloodline limit ability which should have only been passed down to certain people in the uchiha clan.

Kakashi is not from the Uchiha clan so we wonder how he got it it is said to been have surgically put in there, that is why he only has one.

When he uses the sharingan he is able to do any jutsu that a ninja does in this case it would be the water clone. they fight Zabuza and Kakashi and then Kakashi messes with Zabuzas mind in order to do the water fall technique wich almost kills Zabuza who is left in a near to death state by his companion. Naruto gets pissed when the little kid about his age "killed Zabuza". But Goku had a strange feeling about this.

Kakashi falls unconscious because he drained himself in the fight. He wakes in the Bridge Bulider's house and says he wouldn't be able to move properly for a week. He tells Saskue, Naruto, Goku and Sakura that Zabuza is still alive because the tracker didn't aim for any orgians and didn't work on the body then and there which is highly unusual. Naruto seem happy because now he can have another chance to bring Zabuza down to which Goku smiled to.

You then see Zabuza lying in a bed with haku at his side. Haku says,"If I didn't interfere Zabuza, you would be dead right now. The guy that hired Zabuza to kill the bridge builder starts to talk dirty about Zabuza which upsets Haku. Haku says,"don't you dare touch him.", and grabs his arm and almost breaks it. Then as fast as light he takes out the two body guards. When they leave you see that Zabuza had a weapon and was going to kill the guy. Haku says that would have been foolish because he was their best cover.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying to teach Sakura, Naruto and Saskue how to climb a tree only using there chakra, Goku couldn't do that so he just started punching and kicking practice. Naruto doesn't get far before falling and crashing hard on his head. Saskue tries next because Naruto is still in pain. He doesn't get far before the tree starts to crack under the tension.

He says to himself if you use to much chakra the tree will break and if you don't use enough chakura you end up like Naruto. Kakashi thinks to him self well that is what I expected from Naruto and Saskue and then is distracted by Sakura who says that it's fun and then they all turn to see Sakura at the top.

Kakashi motivates Sasukee and Naruto by insulting them and with a glance at each other try agian. When Naruto isn't having much success and looks like he is going to have a fit leans over to Sakura and asks her since she is good at it in all for some advice then says for her not to tell Saskue.

As Sakura and Naruto talk, Goku was now lying down sleeping like the child he was. Kakashi thinks to himself, "Naruto and Goku have almost even amounts of chakra then Sasuke and probably has more chakra then myself.", he said to himself.

**Now that this one is out of the way I can now focus on the battle on the bridge part. Anyways can you, the readers, review my story? I will be very thankful to know how I'm doing. Also check out my other story **

**"Goku the Savior of the Narutoverse" **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Uncovered Truth

**Here's chapter 4 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything relating to Naruto and DB.**

Later, Naruto and his comrades to the country of the wav, Naruto meets a young boy who keeps insisting that he will fail on his mission and die. But the truth is that the reason the young kid is so sour is because his father was killed by the man who is after the bridgemaker, well the boy thought tht his father was the absolute best so if he got defeated no one else may even stand a chance. well the father was a hero to the country of wave. He saved them from floods to many other troubles. In one day he dies the day the antagoonist comes along and murders him. The man called hero.

Days later, two of Gato's henchmen attack Tazuna's home, planning to kidnap Tsunami in order to force Tazuna to stop building the bridge. They prepare to kill Inari, but Tsunami promises to kill herself if they harm him. Touched by the bravery of his mother, his grandfather, and Team 7, Inari stands up for himself and tries to stop the kidnappers. Before they can cut them down, Naruto appears to save Inari and defeat them both. He congratulates Inari for the courage it took to risk his life to save his mother's, then leaves to join the rest of his team.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke, along with Goku, and Haku begin fighting. Although Haku is a skilled opponent, Sasuke is being beaten in terms of speed but is able to manage, Goku on the other hand, Goku charged at Haku who stopped his fighting with Sasuke who was catching his breathe. As Goku was thrown by Haku he recovered and landed gracefuly on the ground, Sasuke how ever started to attack viciously at Haku to make good use of what he learned during his training and pushes Haku to his limits.

Irritated that they're doing so well, Haku uses his trump card: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.

"What is this... jutsu?", Sasuke said to no one in particular, but Goku answered for him.

"I think is a move that will allow him to box us end, seeing as he can't beat both of us at once.", Goku answered him.

"Your right, you two were worthy opponents but I can't let this drag out... I must end this quickly for Zabuza. And you ought to know it's possible for me to move between the mirrors at the speed of light.", Sasuke was shocked that anyone could move this fast, Goku merely smirked.

"This sound fun I can't wait to actually see this technique in action, (get's in is Turtle Hemit fighting stance) come on I'm ready.", Goku said with a smile as Sasuke was confused about Goku's behavior.

Haku obliged, he started to draw his senbou and soon all of the the others did as well, and without a second thought they all launched their attack. Sasuke drawed a kunai knife in a effort to block the attacks, Goku however, simply dodged them all with a bit of effort. Haku, who couldn't believe that someone could match his speed, flew out of the mirror behind Goku and Sasuke and tried to take out the main threat out: Goku. He was a second to slow, Goku turned around and swiftly caught Haku's senbou who was shocked that he held the tip of it.

"Sasuke, now you chance!", Goku told Sasuke prepared his Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu. As he screamed the attack, Goku swung Haku to the ground, as Sasuke shot the attack, Goku held him pinned to the ground as the fire came closer. Before it strucked, Haku disperse into water, which left Goku by himself. To shocked about what Haku did, Goku didn't have time to escape.

"Get out of the way you'll be burned to smithereens!", Sasuke ordered Goku who stood his ground, then their was a convulsion of heat being twisted everywhere within the Crystals. Goku was holding the attack in his hand and was trying to destroy it with force, Sasuke, who was in awe, didn't noticed Haku coming behind him for the kill, but then a savior came to his rescue, the one and only : Naruto Uzumaki. Haku, who recieved the punch, noticed that this was the boy who he met in the forest a couple of days prior.

"Don't worry the main hero always comes in the last second to save the day!", Naruto pronounced his entranced which everyone heard, including Zabuza and Kakashi along with Sakura and Tazuna, who all sweat dropped.

"Sorry I took so long Sasuk... what in the world is that heat blast doing?", he asked Sasuke, who glared Naruto down but at that time Goku crushed the fire ball which was a relief to Naruto, who had on a jumpsuit. Goku looked at his hand they were a bit damaged but nothing he couldn't handle, he looked to see Naruto and Sasuke glaning at himself.

"What is something on my face?", Goku asked with a smile.

"Well er... let's just focus at the task at hand right now.", Naruto said as he glared at Hakualong with everyone else.

"Well, it seems I missed judged you three from earlier, when you guy's fought against Zabuza.", Haku said as he flew backwards in the crystal behind him. "But, the truth be told I was waiting for all of you to come so I could finish you all off at once, and now that I've seen all your moves, I know your strength, weaknesses and techniques.", Haku finished, while everyone looked at haku in a calm expression. Before Sasuke begin to doubt himself now, but just ten his eyes were so menacing they were red with two tomoes in his right eye.

"I will not lose to you or anyone I have a mission I must complete before that, so that being said I will kill yooooou!", Sasuke declared and then prepared another grand fire ball, he shot it and it was way bigger than the previous one, with a radius of half the circle thay were in do to the crystals.

"Sorry I can't allow that to happen.", Haku said as he raised hand after doing a fast handsign, a wall of water quickly vaporized it. Kakashi attempts to come to their aid but is stopped by Zabuza.

As they try to attack Haku but their efforts are quickly neutralized because of Haku's extreme speed, except Goku who was taking minimal damage. Haku asks that they stop trying to escape since he has no interest in killing them. He will if he needs to if it means preserving his dreams of being useful to Zabuza. Worried about what will happen to the genin, Kakashi prepares to fight Zabuza so that he can provide assistance.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto says angrily."No Naruto!" Sasuke ! A bunch of Narutos are flying though the air and without hesitation, Haku glides from mirror to mirror stabbing the Narutos and Sasuke. "Errr. Again then! Shouts Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu" "Stop Naruto!" Sasuke yells.

Again there are a lot of Narutos jumping at the mirror growling then falling, but Sasuke notices the drops of water in front of him splitting up in to smaller drops. Needles come flying out of nowhere and begins slicing scars on Sasuke.

"Errrr!" growls Naruto. Sasuke then says" Naruto, can you try again?" "Alright,Shadow clone jutsu" shouts Naruto. POOF! Narutos screaming at the mirrors then falls because of Haku's time Sasuke kicks at a puddle of water and examines the time between each drop of water breaking up. Imediantly, he summons a fireball jutsu and the second he sees Haku in the corner of his eye he inhales and blows.

Zabuza attacks Kakashi before he has a chance to reveal his Sharingan. Kakashi blocks the attack but Zabuza is unconcerned, having learned from their previous encounter. Haku had watched their battle and realised that the Sharingan apparent mind reading abilities were only an illusion.

To avoid falling prey to the same trick twice, Zabuza coats the area in a thick mist to reduce visibility and also fights with his eyes closed, both factors making it impossible for the Sharingan to hypnotize him. Kakashi having lost his advantage, Zabuza takes the opportunity to try and kill Tazuna. Kakashi appears before Tazuna at the last second to block the attack.

Sasuke, Naruto and Goku, but to a lesser degree to the latter, are becoming exhausted by Haku's relentless attacks. However, the attacks are becoming increasingly less successful, with and Sasuke slowly being able to not only follow Haku's fast movements but to react and avoid the attacks entirely. Realising that this is because Sasuke has awakened his own Sharingan eyes, Haku moves to kill Naruto so that he will have an easier time fighting Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Kakashi has been badly wounded by Zabuza. Zabuza points out that he will soon die just like Sasuke and Naruto, but Kakashi has faith in them in their survival. Elsewhere, Goku and Naruto finds that Sasuke has used himself as a shield against Haku's attack. Naruto asks why Sasuke would do that, but Sasuke does not know why. He laments that he did not have a chance to kill his brother before seeming to die. Enraged by the loss of Sasuke,"After everything you've done to my friends!", Naruto turns over his shoulder shouts,"**I'm gonna murder you**!", Naruto vowed to kill Haku in a demonic glare.

In his anger, Naruto unknowingly taps into the chakra reserves of the Nine-Tails. Kakashi and senses this and, worried that the seal that keeps the fox sealed within Naruto has been broken, decides it is time to finish his battle with Zabuza. Goku was amazed that Naruto had this much energy that is was almost close to Master Roshi when he is surpressed. When he sees that Naruto's mysterious chakra source also heals all the damage he has sustained, Haku tries to flee. In one quick motion, Naruto avoids one of Haku's attacks, which Goku noticed, and catches Haku. He then punches Haku in the face, sending him flying and shattering his ice prison. Naruto charges to deliver the finishing blow, and Haku turns to face his death, revealing that the mask he has been wearing in the entire battle has been broken.

Which showed a shocking discovery once the mask fell off.

"It can't be... It's It's", Naruto says before I interrupted him. **It's a cliffhanger DING DING DING. You are correct, if you want to know what happens in the next chapter review and PM, I'm open to any ideas but I think I have one ready for anyone who wants this to continue or finds this interesting. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Death of Gato & Beginning of the Exams

**Hello everyone, first off I want to say sorry for keeping you guys. But I had no connection to internet lol. Anyways I want to thank everyone who fave, review, or alerted this story and I hope you continue that it will boost my morale greatly. With out further ado.**

"Ha-Haku?", the nine tailed container said completely shocked at this development. Blood was sliding off of Haku begins to speak.

"Aren't you going to kill me?", Haku ask bluntly. Goku walked up to Naruto who didn't know how to proceed with the situation at hand. He places his hand on Naruto's shoulder and nods to him with a smile. Naruto glanced back towards Haku and says,"No, I won't... your not able to defend yourself anyway, if I killed you now I'll look pathetic for striking down a helpless shinobi.", Naruto said which made Haku give a look of awe at Naruto's generosity.

"But, why? I killed your friend, did I not?", The mist nin said to which Goku happily replied.

"Nahh, he's still alive just loss consciousness he should recover in about a couple of days.", Goku said when he look at Sasuke over his shoulder. There were waiting for a reply from Naruto to see what he was going to do, but Haku decided to break the moment of silence by telling them his, childhood he says that he was born in a snowy village in the Water Country, and that his parents were happy with their lives, but one day his father killed his mother and then tried to kill Haku.

The water country experienced many civil wars amongst bloodlines. As Haku was playing one day he showed that he had one of these talents, haku's father soon discovered the secret and came to kill them. Haku escaped but killed his father in the process. Haku was unwanted amongst everyone, however Zabuza was the only one that would take him in. After that day Haku has given all his loyalty to Zabuza.

This made Naruto even more believe in the choice he chosed. Goku had a serious expression on his face thinking on what to do now. As they were talking, Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting. Kakashi performs the Ninpou summoning. Earth element, Tracking Fang no Jutsu.

"Heheheh... your trapped Kakashi of the Shirangan.", Zabuza said as he motions around the mist to divert Kakashi's away from his location, but suddenly several nin dogs attack from the ground attacked and captured him.

"It's over Zabuza, give up or be put down... permanently.", The copy ninja said boldly, which was to no advail.

"Hah, your a fool. Why would I give up if I'm trying to make as much as money as possible to benefit Haku and I?", Zabuza queried. Tis made Kakashi to stumble on his words for second.

While this is happening Haku is still begging Naruto to kill him. He says that because he did not fulfill what Zabuza asked him to do, Zabuza will no longer want him. He did not fulfill what he was told to do. Just then Goku, vanished from Naruto and Haku, and appeared between Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Goku? What are you doing over here? shouldn't you be were Naruto is?", he asked the Saiyan. He got his answer when Gato showed up.

"So, the Demon of the Hidden Mist fails ay? Well, your now, how do you say... expendable now hahahahaha.", The monoplizer said with his group of bandits. Naruto walked with Haku arm around his shoulder, towards Goku and the other, Sakura finally out of her shock, runs towards Goku who had Sasuke, completely forgetting a confused Tazuna.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but Haku and I must end our fight with you guys, we have to take care of that little shit so we can take all is loot.", he said without turning facing Gato with devastating killer intent, which made him back up a few feet.

"Zabuza sama, what are we going to do?", Haku asked with lethargy in his voice.

"No! We're going to take this bastard out anyway for treating the people here like trash!", Naruto yelled and prepared his shadow clones to deal with bandits, who were now terrified. Goku walks up besides Naruto.

"Let's do this Naruto!", Goku exclaimed before he bumped fists with Naruto, and so it begin. With about 30+ bandits vs 100+ Narutos, Goku, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku, they letted loose on Gato and his men with no mercy, which led to Gato being decapitated by Zabuza's blade. After that little skirmish was over, Inari and the villagers were present a bit to late to do battle with Gato and his men.

At that time Sasuke wakes up and Sakura cheerily explains that they completed their mission, since Zabuza quit targeting Tazuna. Naruto later smiled as Inari hugged him from helping the village, but as fast as his strength increased while fighting Haku, he was sleeping on Inari who fail over. Everyone laughed at this little antic, even Sasuke let out a small smirk. Goku was extremely proud though, judging from the look on his peaceful face.

After about a few day the team begins to leave, with Naruto knowing the bridge was named "The Great Naruto Bridge."

After completing their mission in the Land of Waves, Team 7 returns to Konohagakure, Goku tells the group that he's got to go see his master to go and enter a tournament that's being held in a couple of days from now. Naruto though sad, wish Goku the best of luck, Goku also told Naruto to continue training the way he show before to increase his strength, speed, and endurance.

After a couple of days Naruto training himself which he noticed was working as planned. The team continue to do missions to improve their teamwork. Although Sasuke saved Naruto's life, cortersy of his enviness over Sasuke having Sakura's attention, their teamwork seems to have got even worse than before with Naruto intent on beating Sasuke causing him to mess up on subsequent missions.

Kakashi decides that their teamwork is too off that day and sends them all home. Before leaving Sasuke tells Naruto in a matter-of-fact manner to simply get stronger than him before telling Sakura who had suggested that the two work of their own teamwork skills, that she was worse than Naruto. Konohamaru and his two friends: Udon and Moegi would later stalk Naruto.

As antics ensue, Konohamaru accidentally bumps into a foreign ninja who he then insults causing the latter to threaten to kill him. Naruto attempts to save Konohamaru from the newcomer and did just that, and a blink of an eye. Just as the mysterious ninja is about to hit Naruto, he noticed that Naruto didn't so much as flinch.

"What? Your not scared big shot!?", He yelled waiting for an answer.

"No.", Naruto replied with a glare, which the blonde girl with him noticed and started chuckeling slightly.

"Shut up you little turd!", he attempted to punch Naruto, who caught it, but was about to be hit with the newcomer's other fist, but was stopped by a kunai cutting his face from above. And a tree above Sasuke saves Naruto from recieving a punch, to Naruto disapointment of having his shine stolen again.

Just as the mysterious ninja is about to attack Sasuke, another, appears telling the first to stop playing around. He reveals himself as Gaara of the Sand Waterfal the kunoichi with them later introduced herself as Tamari. The three ninja from the other village reveal they they are from Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, and are in Konohagakure to attend the Chunin Exams. Meanwhile, all the jonin are gathered along with the Third Hokage. He announces that the chūnin exams will take place in seven days on July 1.

**I know this is kind of a twist with Goku leaving, but I want to focus on Goku personal life as well so he can grow to be the warrior is for real. If you have any questions that won't spoil the story please let me know. Please review, fave, or alert this story. And Thank you for reading until next time my fellow readers.**


	6. World Tourney and Naruto's Wisdom

**Hello guys I'm back wit another chapter for you guys. **

* * *

On the flying nimbus, Goku was eagerly awaiting to see his master, so that he can continue his training and see his best friend, Krillin. Closing in on a small Island, Goku had a grin on his face screaming with energy, "Hey guys I'm back! Master Roshi, Krillin, Turtle!", He continued to scream. Out of the door came a extremely old man, a bald kid, and a huge tortoise.

"Goku is that you?", Krillin said not believing his eyes. Rubing his eyes from trying to see Goku, with the sun obsucring his sight. After Goku descended, it took Krillin awhile for his vision to return to him. Master Rosi just nodded to let the mini Saiyan know he heard him, Turtle shooked Goku's hand and returned in the house, to finish his sleeping.

"So you finally came back huh? Can't say I blame ya.",Krillin said jokingly to which Goku smiled to. "Nah... I thought should come back to compete in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. And besides Master said about 8 months ago that he will be taking us if I remember correctly." Goku said holding up four fingers, which made Krillin sweatdrop.

Looking to Roshi, Goku asked Roshi were they going to get to train some more, but to his and Krillin's surprise, he said they are ready enough to fight in the tournament. As Roshi grabbed a suitcase beside him, he opened it up to reveal to nice tailored suits.

"These are for you two, so that we look like ordinary citizens upon our arrival, and to make sure to be seen with to barbarians.", Roshi said as he closed it back up. "Anyway let's come inside to eat I'm sure Launch is cooking dinner right now.", Roshi said as he motioned for them to follow.

* * *

In a forest area in Konoha...

There were two genins seen one praticing with kunai knives and one flexing his body.

"Hey... did you hear that? For the first time in about 4 or 5 years, there are going to be rookies in the exams.", a boy in a ugly green spandex outfit. The girl next to him had twin buns in her head while aiming at wooden targets.

"No way! It's probably just a rumor or something.", she saids, while her friend stands up.

"No not just that one of the team is that of Kakashi's squad.", he said waving his hand up at her trying to back up his statement. The girl walked a fair distance from a nearby target. tossing a knif \e up and down and threw it without looking, and smirked when she saw her results.

"That sounds interesting... But in the end..", She said before walking up to her friend in green.

"You have to feel some sort of pity for them.", a guy with lavender eyes said with a smile.

Elsewhere in Konoha...

On a nearby bridge Team 7 were waiting on their teacher to show up, but as usaully he's late.

"Man! How come he's always so late! Why does he always asks us to be on time when he's never on time himself?!", Sakura yelled, which, truth be told, got on Sasuke and Naruto's nerves.

"Hey Sakura-chan... no need to be so loud, he'll be here when he get here.", Naruto said crouching on the ledge of the bridge, which made her cock an eyebrow.

"Oh, what? Your telling me that you don't like hearing my voice?", Sakura said with her arms crossed.

Sasuke looked over towards Naruto and was examining him and his behavior. He seemed different like e doesn't even noticed her when she was all in his personal space, but shrugged it off.

"No, it's not that but you don't have to be loud about it.", Naruto said as he hopped off of the ledge to go lay down and take a nap under a tree.

As an hour passed Kakashi walked up to the group.

"Were you've been Kakashi sensei?", Naruto asked casually.

"Well I got loss on the path of life and...", he saids but trails off, pulling out three sheets of paper.

"Nominate you for the Chuuni Exams. Here are your sheets.", Kakashi said with no motivation. They each glances at each other paper, and back at each other Sakura was nervous again but Naruto and Sasuke grinned softly. Naruto, out of joy, bear hugs Kakashi with a strong grip that e didn't miss.

_'What in the world his grip feels incredibly strong, in at that it's been about a few week before we came back from the Wave country.'_, Kakashi thought.

"Okay, okay you can put me down now Naruto.", he chuckled a little. "Look though... Even though this a nomination, you each have an opportunity not to take the test.", he explains, which eases Sakura heart rate. "If you plan on taking the exams, go to room 301 by 4pm and give them your slips, that is all... later.", he said as he disappeared.

"This sound intriguing, there's going to be lots of strong opponents there.", Sasuke said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I kind of wish Goku was here now so that we can duke it out with some of the strong guys. Like him" Naruto boasted but mumbled the last part, thinking of Gaara.

As they walked away Naruto noticed Sakura behind them and walked back to her to see what's wrong with her.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What wrong? You seem upset about something.", He said as he reached out to rest his hand on her right shoulder.

"Na, Naruto! I'm sorry I was just spacing out.", She said doing a fake laugh waving her hand in front herself, hoping Naruto don't see through her, which failed.

"You don't have to hide it Sakura-chan, I'm your teammate and...", Naruto was saying before swallowing his saliva making a gulping sound. "and friend.", he finished.

Expecting her to hit him he closed his eyes a little, but didn't receive nothing, but another hug. This one, however, is different than the other one, it felt like she needed this calm herself.

"Thank you Naruto but seriously I'm fine.", Sakura says and turns around preparing to leave, she stops and tells Naruto if he tells anyone this she shove his foot through his rectum, afterwards she gave him a small wink and ran off, leaving Naruto stunned and scared but prepared to leave himself to get some sleep.

* * *

At Kame's house, todays the day the champions come out...

Outside Roshi was in his suit with Launch by his side with Krillin and Goku's suits.

"So are you boys ready?", Roshi asked looking down on them, who both nodded. "Okay then you may both remove your shells again." the Perverted man said.

"Not a moment too soon.", Krillian says. Him and Goku remove their shells and soon notice something a big difference.

"Hey!?", the bald boy said as he move both arms in a circle like motion.

"Yeah I feel it to Krillin. I feel so light now!", Goku exclaimed jumping around.

"Hey you two try jumping as high as you can.", they both looked at there master and jumped, but this jump putted them all the way in the troposphere.

"Whoa! Unreal!", they both yelled in unison. When they touched the ground they both laughed together.

"Okay that enough now. Let's get going shall we?", He said as he packed the suitcase.

"Good luck Goku and you too Krillin.", Launch said sweety. "Thanks", they both said at the same time making them look at each other.

"Launch I'm entrusting you with the house Okay?", Roshi said as he looked towards her.

"Bye guys, give it your all!", She yells to them as they drove away.

* * *

After they arrived they caught a passing taxi to take them to the stadium, the taxi was kind of stinky and Goku found a pair of red panties under the seat.

"Hey taxi driver, you a girl?", Goku asked clueless. "What the, OF COURSE YOU DUMB BRA..", he stopped onced he found Goku wearing the panties on his head. "Hey were you get that?", the taxi driver asked breathing heavily. "Under you seat.", Goku and company laugh.

When they reach there destination Roshi gave the amount of money to him and apologizes to the man, but knows it won't help.

While Roshi was registering them, Goku and Krillin admired the huge crowd of people.

"Come on guys before we be late.", Roshi said pointing to the entrance of the tournament.

Te announcer letted everyone know who ever was to fight to come this way, which the three obliged.

"Well I'm can't go with you any futher so good luck to you two.", Roshi wishes them before opening his suitcase. "Here I almost forgot to give these to outfits to you two guys.", he finish.

After they wore their new attire, Roshi gave them the heads up on how the tournament goes.

As they walked into the room Goku and Krillin were checking out the fighters.

"These guys look strong.", Goku said cheerfully.

"Yeah well I'm starting to lose my confidence.", Krillin said as he walked with Goku.

"I wish to welcome you to the Budokai held every five years.", The old announcer said. "Today there are 137 participants, out of all of these only 8 will make it to the finals.", he continued.

"Well then... Here are the rules. If you fall out of the ring you use or can no longer continue or cry. It is strongly forbidden to kill your opponent or use any form of weapons. All fights will last a minute. You'll be didved into four groups, of which there will be two finalists. Well now determine the pairings.", The old announcer said.

When every one choose their numbers it was Goku who had 70 and Krillin who had 93.

"Hey were both in the same group! What a shame...", Goku states.

"I don't think we will face each other anyways.", Krillin says to Goku.

I'm glad I don't have to fight you, heck I'll probably lose my first match. Do you think Roshi's training will be enough to win, because I'm having doubts.", Krillin says to Goku. Goku smiles to his bet friend and tells him, "Don't worry we were tough enough to survive.", Goku tries to encourage him.

"Group three will begin. Numbers 69 and 70 will begin!", the referee said

Goku flips in the ring ready. "It's already my turn huh?", Goku says.

"Good luck buddy.", Krillin says.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and are pleased. I worked my freaking class off to get it this long so please review, fave, or alert this story, and if you have any question please ask, I will try and make them longer. Thank you once again for reading.  
**


	7. Prelimanaries & The Weak vs Strong

**There's going to be 2 quote in this chapter, if you can pick the character(s) who said it I will let you add a chapter you want to here, but it will be filler sorry. Now with the story.  
**

The next day in Konoha...

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke.", Naruto greeted his team in front of the Academy. Sakura gave im a wave and Sasuke merely nodded with a smile. Naruto, who knew what this meant, smile as well at Sasuke and they were impatient to what kind of opponents awaited them.

Standing outside of the building, were other ninja as well relaxing on benches and whatnot while talking about how the exams will be. As they enter the building Naruto saw Hinata sitting down in the lobby, obviously bored, Naruto told his team he will catch up in about a hour, they agreed and said they will meet on the third floor staircase. As they took their leave, Naruto walked up towards Hinata, who was sighing.

"Hey Hinata-chan, would you like some company?", he asked her which made her not believe her ears, looking up she nearly faint but stopped it from occuring. Getting herself together, she scooted over to allow him to sit on her left.

"N-Naruto-kun, not that I don't mind you sitting with me but what i-is it? Someting w-wrong?", She asked not looking into his deep sea blue eyes, Naruto looked confused at this question but answered her anyway.

"Well, I seen you looking bored so I thought I talk with you for a minute, if it ok.", said Naruto as he slumped instantly grabbed his hand when he rosed and brought im back down, which surprised Naruto of her strenght.

"I didn't mean it like that I just thought you had to get to the room where the exams are going to take place.", Hinata said as she released her grip off of Naruto's wrist. "And besides, I was waiting for my team to come from their errand our sensei...", "...and I'm also thinking about not entering this, I don't won't Kiba nor Shino to be disappointed in my pathetic skill.", She said with another sigh, Naruto grabbed her hands and said, "Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence. Never forget that Hinata-chan.", he said with such passion that it made Hinata look at him in awe, but that was interupted when her teammates came back.

"Hey Naruto why aren't you with your team?", the quite Shino ask as he adjust his glasses.

"Sorry guys but I can't chit-chat now, you guys are here now, so I must be off, later!", Naruto said as he waved them off. Everyone, excluding Hinata, were looking dumbfounded as he vanished from there sights.

Hinata only thought one thing 'Naruto Uzumaki-kun'.

At the tournament...

"So their really gonna let that runt fight?", a random contastant said. "I guess so, I feel bad for the kid.", another replied.

As Goku was warming up his body a humongous guy gotten in the ring, shaking it violently.

"What do we have here? Beating you should be easy.", the overgrown man said looking down on Goku who had a serious look in his face.

"I'll show you what I can do.", Goku declared, nothing holding him back except the referee's go signal.

"Okay you have one minute BEGIN!", he anounced, at speed that should be impossible for a kid, Goku direct his fist to the man but the big guy prepared for it. However Goku went underneath the man, which cause the big dude to lose his sight. "Where did he go?", he questioned as the audience laughed.

"Hey behind you (laughs slightly).", Goku said as he taps him, to which surprised the audience, which knocked the guy off the ring and made him roll out of the area into a wall outside.

"Well #70 wins!", the ref said as he raised his hands in the air.

" I can't... what just happened?", someone says. "That idiot... he lost his footing and fell.", the guy next to him said as he sweated nerviously. "Oh now I see it.", another said as he was relived, but felt it wasn't true.

"Your so lucky he failed out of the ring Goku!", Krillin exclaims as he approached Goku.

Lokking at his hand, he knew what the truth was.

"I'd advice you not to use your full power when you fight, ok?", Goku suggested.

"What do you mean man?", Krillin asked scared at how Goku asked him a little bit.

"Krillin?", a voice called from behind the bald miget. Turning around he felt his heart drop in a pool of ice. "It's been awhile, yeah.", a fat guy bald like Krillin said.

"He-hello.", Krillin said as he looked extremely nervous.

"What are you doing here?", the fat guy asked.

"You can't possibely be competing right?", the skinny one said as he pats Krillin on te head while the other fight kept going on as they speak.

"Well I was planning on it yeah.", Krillin said as he removed his hand from his head.

"We told you already, you don't have the skills to fight let alone win.", the skinny one said with arrogants. "What # are you?", the fat guy asked Krillin.

"# 93.", he said as remembered the # on his sheet.

"Well Karma must be a bitch huh? That means you will be fighting me.", the skinny one said as he chuckled a little.

'What!', Krillin thought scared to the bones now, there was no way he could defeat him.

"Well don't hurt yourself by hitting me.", he said walking off with fatso, both who were laughing their butts off.

"Idiots.", Goku says to himself. "Who were those guys Krillin?", he asked looking at him caring for his friend.

"They went to the temple I use to train at at. And he's pretty strong. I'm going to go give up.", Krillin says, which got Goku's attention.

"Are you crazy? Go all out against them.", he cheered for Krillin. " Besides, confidence is feeling satisfied with who and what we are. Don't be afraid we trained with Roshi after all so don't worry. Okay?", Goku stated to him, whis rasied Krillin's spirit tenfold.

"Now it will # 93 and 94.",the ref says.

"Good grief.", Krillin said as he took a deep breath and walked to the ring.

"Your so lucky.", the fat guy said as the skinny one got in the ring with a smile.

"I'll take care of this in one attack.", he said with pure conceite.

"Go ahead and sock 'em good.", Goku encouraged Krillin further.

"Okay, but don't keep speaking non-sense.", he old Goku, but in his mind he was happy Goku believed in him.

"BEGIN!", the referee yelled.

"Ha! Ha!", he laughed as he straightforwarded to Krillin with his fist about to connect.

As Naruto makes it to the second floor he sees Sasuke and Sakura behind a crowd of ninja, ignoring them he made his way to his team.

"Naruto-k- I mean Naruto why are you back so early?", Sakura asked but nearly added a prefix she probabely would have added, but she was still indiffernet towards him, but he was growing on her.

"Yea sorry that I lied Sakura-chan I just talked to Hinata-chan for a few minutes before her team came back.", he said as he heard a hit sound.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chunin exam with your low level skills? You should just give now.", a voice said.

"Your just a kid.", the guy who had spiky hair said. while his partner agreed.

"Please let us through.", a girl in a pink blouse said as she walked up.

The guy with spiky hair was going to hit her which made her stumbled backwards to fall on the ground, but she felt arms around her and saw a boy in orange in front holding the guys wrist. She looked up to see Sasuke holding her and back in front of her.

"Fast.", someone said.

"Why would you hit one of your fellow shinobi, that low even for a chunin.", Naruto said as he released is hand off of te spiky guy's.

"Besides, this is the second floor anyways we are to go to the third right, Sakura, Naruto?", Sasuke asked which both nodded to helping up the bun haired girl.

"Aw you noticed huh?", the guy in the bandana said, Sasuke smirked. "But then, you just seen through it.", he said as he goes for a sweep kick, Sasuke going for a high kick, but a green and orange blur bypassed them.

Sasuke see a green dude holding his kick, and the chunin saw a short orange kid holding kunai into his pants leaving his leg stuck.

'Who is this guy?' Sasuke thought in anger.

Lee asks Sakura to be his girlfriend, but she turns him down before leaving. The two genin, actually chunin in disguise, remark that this exam's competitors seem promising. Lee follows Team 7 and challenges Sasuke.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I had writing it. Also I want thank the following:  
**

**Faves; Kira1993, Mr. H29, Pteronophobia, and UltimateGundamFighter  
**

**Alerts; Ehlonna the demoness, Hiken08, Mr. H29, ****Pteronophobia**, Ryuujin96, **UltimateGundamFighter, and liko 121 **  


******Reviews; Saiyajinhybrid2, Underdog, Ryuujin96, ****Ehlonna the demoness**, luvdagoddess, and Powerpuff girlz  


******I thank all of you guys for faving and alerting this story, but I want to give the biggest thanks to Ryuujin96 since he reviewed the most out of my entire 1,583 viewers I have and helped me figure out important info with how I set up the story lol. If you want to be thanked all you have to do is alert or favorite this story. Also I tried my best on to give Naruto a build up to a romance so tell me how I did with that because I'm new to Romance. Alas thanks for reading.  
**


	8. New Opponents & Old Friends

**Here is Chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I also noticed no one wanted to have their own story told, I was quite surprised really lol but anyway let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Glaring at the guy who they saw a few moments ago, they were quite annoyed with this guys presence but obliged when he demanded the group, or more specific, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What is it you want freak?", Sasuke said with a monotone voice.

The kid look dead seriously at Sasuke, who had a jolted look on his face.

"You will fight me here and now.", he said with pride.

"Right now? What will you gain by such a trivial thing as a non-profession fight?", Sasuke said as he glared daggers at the bowl haired kid.

Just as he spoke that sentence, Lee jumped from the balcony with speed no one could follow. He featly made it towards the wooden floor while he flipped his head to countenance at the Team 7.  
Suddenly Sasuke and co. were feeling a bit nervous at their problematic situation.

"Sasuke...", Naruto let come out in a warning voice. Who was going to win? Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke wasn't no match for the boy who was before him. Not that he didn't have faith but Sasuke didn't have as much training to be in the newcomer's league, but stayed silence until necessary.

"My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn someone's name you must give yours first right... Sasuke Uchiha?", Lee said pointing his thumb towards himself as he spoke.

"So you know who I am?", he said with a stunned look.

Lee ignored his question and fared in a strange fighting stance.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my skills against the best of the village; the Uchiha clan.", Lee said as he shifted his arms in a 'X' like form before setbacked into his prior stance. He then did something unexpected, he blew a kiss to Sakura, who dodged it nonetheless.

Naruto was watching intensively at what was unfolding, he glanced to Lee who had a smirk on his devious face as he awaited Sasuke's answer.

"So you want to fight me even though you know of my clan? Okay I'll take you on if you wish.", Sasuke said as he stepped forward, but out of nowhere, Naruto charged fist first, at Lee who easily disposed of him with his leaf whirl wind technique, but as he was spinning, "Naruto?", was already in his face who aimed a hill kick towards him, he blocked it but it was not as easy as he assumed. Naruto later did a back flip, then changing into a spiral, thus landing expertly on the ground, back were Sasuke was.

"I wish not to fight you, I only wish to fight Sasuke.", Lee said as he relaxed his guard.

Naruto look instantly grew serious. He know he improved but this gut was indefinitely stronger than him and Sasuke.

_'I didn't know Naruto was this fast but at that that Lee guy stopped his attack as if it was child's play.'_, thought Sasuke who was in disbelief along with Sakura.

"I know Lee I was just trying to observe your skills and I must be honest...", Naruto trailed off. "You are stronger than us.", was all he said as he began to walk towards the door, but was halted by Sasuke.

"What makes you believe he's stronger than me? I know that we improved in our spare time.", Sasuke said with shock.

"Sasuke, you can fight him if you chose but you will lose in the end, even with your Sharingan. So be my guess, I'll be waiting in the room with the others. Sakura-chan you coming?", Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"Yeah okay I'll be right there.", she tells him as she looks back in forth to Naruto and Sasuke, she then ran off to catch up to Naruto.

"Hmph, well it seems you want be getting that fight you want. Until we meet again.", Sasuke said as he ran after his team.

Lee smirked at the wise decision as the team, but moreover, Naruto. Of course he could crush him and Sasuke simultaneously, Naruto and Sasuke intrigued him. He vanished as soon as he finished his thoughts on the two.

* * *

Tournament. pre...

As the battle began, Krillin saw his adversary coming with a punch, he automatically jumped above the man and as he land on the ground, he kicked off it to move at inhuman speeds with his kick aim and ready.

BOUM!

The kick connect which had the guys lungs nearly empty, he soon was flung through the wall, which shocked everyone drastically.

"Incredible!", Krillin stated dumbfounded of his new strength, also earning gasp for his unexpected victory.

"Thanks to Roshi's we're nearly unstoppable!", Goku said as he pumped his biceps.

"#93 wins!", the ref said with hesitation.

As all the fights progressed Goku and Krillin were dominating the competition with incredible ease. Goku and Krillin at this point were assured that they will end up in the finals at this rate thanks to Roshi's training.

Later Krillin was up against a "familiar kung-fu master". As the fight began the Kung-fu man swiftly kicked him in his stomache sending him sliding on the ring platform. He soon followed up by elbowinghim in his back, earning a grunt from Krillin.

The man was panting hard as he threw everything he had into each attack.

"That's to bad. He was pretty good.", a shaved man said. "Who are you kidding he didn't have a chance against him.", a werewolf like man said.

Krillin raised with his tongue out mocking his opponent.

"Na! I didn't even feel that.", Krillin announced shocking everyone except for Goku.

"Wha... I kicked you at full strength, you shouldn't be able to talk let alone stand, impossible!", he said as he backed away from the boy wo examined his body.

"I guess Master Roshi's training paid off.", he said as he commenced his attack.

But he didn't get the chance because the man gave up knowing he couldn't win.

Goku and Krillin approach the finals of the competition...

As Goku was preparing for his next fight, Yamcha made his appearence.

_'I heard that 2 kids were doing good, I figured one of them was Goku.'_, he thought rubbing his chin.

As the referee watched both, the crowd grew more intense than ever before. Just as it quite down,the ref yelled...

"BEGIN!", he said as he got back.

"I can't lose to you kid, I'll make this quick.", the older man said clearly underestimating Goku, who tooku a stance making him look like an airplane.

"Strange form, but no matter it will only hurt for a moment. Take this!", he said as he galloped to Goku and punched with his fast right. But to is shock, Goku vanished from his sight.

"Where he go?!", he said as he tried to search for him to no avail. The crowd soon gasp and awe, as soon as he heard this e heard a voice behind him.

"Here I am!", Goku exclaimed as drove for a kick to his opponent, who cartwheeled out of harms way.

The pressure wasn't let up as Goku soon dashed towards him with a elbowing punch, the man put up both arms as he tried to stop Goku's attack but Goku feinted it and tripped his now hurting opponent.

As he tried to get up, he felt a tugging on his leg. Glancing back his worst nightmare was staring at him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"1,2...", Goku counted as the man tried to get free, but was failing.

"What are you doing?", he says to Goku wo just ignores him.

"...and three!", Goku said before he swung him around and launched him from the arena.

"He will proceed to the top 8!", the ref stated as Goku cheers in complete happiness.

"Great job Goku, you showed them who's boss.", Krillin said to Goku who embraced his best friend.

"Next match will be between #s 93 and 97.", the ref said as it caught everyone's attention.

"Krillin you got make it to the final 8!', Goku said hyper.

"No problem, I got it Goku.", Krillin said as he smiled and assurance.

As Krillin stared at his opponent, Goku heard someone call out to him.

"Who...are you?", Goku asked. He knew he saw this person someplace before but can't put his finger on it.

The man smiled at Goku, and then proceeded in a fighting pose he know he will remember.

"Wolf Fang Fist!",he yells out his technique, knowing Goku would remember that.

"Oh my gosh...", Goku said with agnosticism.

* * *

Konoha shinobi lounge door...

As they walked to the door they saw their sensei at the door. Putting his book in his pocket, he faced his team.

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you want to, if Sasuke asked you...you would, even though it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke...and...well...Naruto too.", Kakashi said as he looked at the genin.

"So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun shown up...", Sakura was assuring but was interrupted.

"The exam would have ended here; they would not have gotten any further. But you all came of your freewill; you guys are my team and I'm proud of you guys.", the Copy ninja said with a eye smile, but Naruto soon walked forward though.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei, what about Goku? Isn't he part of our team as well?", Naruto asked as his Sensei look at him.

"Well, you won't be eliminated because the minimal of teams is 3 and with Goku that makes 4 total, so don't worry about it okay Naruto?", he explained as he stepped aside to allow his students to enter the double doors.

"Now go!", he said as they opened the door.

"Yea let go, Sakura, Naruto.", Sasuke said as they entered the room filled with other ninja from all over the world.

Team 7 is stunned to find that they are only three of over a hundred genin looking to become chunin. They mingle with the members of Team 8 and Team 10, members of the same Academy graduating class, but the fact remains that they are mere rookies in comparison to the other examinees.

They are befriended by Kabuto, who gives them advice and intel on the exams and its participants. Although this is meant to intimidate them, Narutp loudly promises that he will defeat all of them.

Naruto earns angry looks for his words. Team Dosu takes the opportunity to attack Kabuto for underselling their Otogakure during his explanation of the Chunin exams. To prevent the situation from escalating, the exam proctors, led by Ibiki, appear and settle things down.

Revealing that the first phase of the exams will be a written test, much to Naruto's dismay, the Genin are assigned seats. They are instructed to answer ten questions within half an hour. If anyone is caught cheating too often they will be disqualified, as will the rest of their team.

The entire team will also be disqualified if any one member fails to pass the test, much to the dismay of Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading my second longest chapter (after chapter 1 lol) and please review to let me know how you like this story so far or hate it, so I can fix what needs to be fix in the near future.**

**Thanks list:**

**Fave; Chibivampire93**

**Review; Ryuujin96**

**Alert; none**

**I felt that this list was little this time around but hey 2 is better than none. The reason I didn't add the others to this list was because the other 2 interacted with chapter 7, so if you wish to be added, do either of the following. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Forest Of Death & Krillin's Ordeal

**I want to dedicate tis chapter to the Naruo fans out, I must say before hand that Goku will not be in this chapter till the end. And I also want to say that I am thankful for Ryuujin96 for his most helpful advise on how to deal with a certain problem I had. With out further ado, I present to you Chapter 9.**

* * *

While every thing was happening at the World Tournament, Naruto and his group were able to get pass the written exams though what happen after the window broke reveal an attractive woman with a trench coat, with fishnets, and purple hair, her name is Anko Mitarashi...

Beginning of Flashback

_As the rookie genin looked terrified, except for Sasuke and Naruto of course, a tall ninja with white hair approached them informing them of who the Rain ninja are, this made everyone gasp in surprise cause they didn't noticed him. As they got in more conversation, he declared he will show them information with his ninja info cards. Just then Sasuke walked forward, looking at the white haired male who had a smile on his face._

_"Hey do you have everything on certain people or what?", Sasuke asked as he pointed towards the man to let him know he was talking directly to him, the man drew a few card to his hand in a cool-like-way and raised an eyebrow._

_"So you need some info on the competition? Alright but know that these card are not 100% but it should be fairly close, now who do you wish to know of Sasuke?", Kabuto said as he began by placing the deck of cards on the floor, waiting on Sasuke to give him the names._

_"Gaara from the desert, Lee of the leaf, and Naruto of the leaf.", he said as he waited for the info, but Naruto glanced to Sasuke at the oddity of him calling his name, but dropped it for now._

_As he placed three cards on the floor, he poured chakra in one of them and then Lee's name appeared._

_"Ok, he a year older than you guys. Mission history: D rank 20, C rank 12. His sensei is Guy. His Taijutsu is incredible, and everything else is nothing. Also his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten._

_Sasuke accepted this information, and nodded to tell Kabuto to continue._

_"Next is Gaara... huh?! Impossible, his record of not being injured is remarkable!", Kabuto stated shock including Naruto and Sasuke._

_"Is that possible?", Shino said to Kabuto, who shook his head._

_"I'm not sure but it highly possible, but as for everything else it's unknown sorry. And last but not least, Naruto.", Kabuto said as he poured cahkra to the card._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Mission history: D rank 27, C rank 1. Interesting, his Taijutsu is mid-way above genin level. His stats are: 3Nin, 2.5Tai, 1Gen, 1.5intel, 3Str, 3Spe, 4Sta, 0HS, gigving him a total of 18.", Kabuto said shocked at this kid's skills._

_"Compare his with mine.", Sasuke said as he pointed to himself. Kabuto laughed inside his mind at how the Uchiha was getting angry but tried to keep it bottled in front of his classmates. "Very well.", he said as he drew one more card and did the same as he did with the other cards._

_"Okay your...", he was saying before being interrupted by Sasuke telling him compare their stats. "Your stats as followed are: 2.5Nin, 2.5Tai, 1.5Gen, 2Intel, 2Str, 3Spe, 2Sta, 3H, giving you a total of 18.5."Kabuto said as he looked to see a Sasuke clenching his fist so hard they looked pale._

_'How can this dobe keep up with me, an Uchiha, I'm am from a highly noble clan, he nothing but a joke far from the outside!', Sasuke yelled in his head._

_As Kabuto explained what he said to the Genin most of them felt that their confidence drop, but Naruto was calm through-out that whole session._

End of Flashback...

Sasuke was in deep thought he wasn't evening listining to Anko's instruction.

_'Damn why is he so close to me it's like ever since Goku showed up he was gradually improving? Wait. Could that be it, I remember seeing the two training a couple of months ago.'_, Sasuke was in thought, he finaaly let it dropped so he can get up to date on the next exam.

As he left his thoughts he saw Naruto barely dodging a Kunai that was meant for his face, and was surprise that Naruto reacted by swiftly grabbing a Kunai of his own in deflected it, but the ninja that threw it was already behind him with a Kunai presses against his cheek.

"You know I'm not to surprised by your reaction brat, but keep in mind if you tell me my explaining is imitative, you got that boy?", Anko said as she smile sadistic at him, but she stopped when she realized that Naruto was gone from her grasp and was now standing face to face with her.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to intimidate me.", Naruto said as he walked back to his team, making Anko blush at his words.

_'Naruto-kun is amazing.'_, thought Hinata as she looked at him from a small distance.

As Anko finish explaining the rules, she explains that the second phase of the chunin exam will require the genin teams to obtain both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll upon entering the forest and make it to the building in its centre within five days.

Each team will be given one scroll, necessitating that they somehow take the second scroll from another team. After everybody signs consent forms releasing Konoha from responsibility in case of their deaths, the twenty-six teams of three are granted entry to the forest.

It wasn't long before each team made their way through the vast forest, and before they no it screams could be heard in the distance. On the outside of the forest a certain purple haired female was enjoying her dango and the horror screams that came from within.

With our favorite ninjas...

"That was a scream wasn't Naruto and Sasuke-kun?", Sakara asked to her team.

"Yeah, Naruto, what do you suggest we do?", Sasuke asked while watching their backs, thus shocking Sakura greatly.

"But why can't you come up with a plan Sasuke-kun? I know Naruto gotten smarter but still...", She trailed off in a whisper like tone, but unknowingly to her Naruto heard her.

"Because I trust him, is there a problem with that?", he replied back to Sakura who nodded. Looking back at Naruto he saw him walking towards them as he handed both of them a scroll.

"What's this, a replica?", Sasuke asked as he received the scroll Naruto had handed to him, and then to Sakura.

"Yeah I figured that since we heaven scroll we might as well not give it to each other but...", Naruto trailed off before he placed it in her hand, "Sakura-chan.", He finish with a smile. She didn't know how to respond to this but she couldn't help but blush a little as she thanked him for believing in her.

"Well, let's get going.", Sasuke said as the team vanished in the forestry but what they didn't know was that someone was following them.

_'Soon very soon.'_ a dark and twisted man sad who had no eyebrows.

* * *

At the preliminary part of the tournament, Goku finally met Yamcha since they last meeting at Capsule Corp. Yamcha noticed that Goku trained with Roshi and Goku confirmed that his training was extremely helpful. As Krillin won is match Yamcha noticed the bald kid win with ease and question Goku on was he with him, to which Goku responded with a yes, disappointing Yamcha into knowing he wouldn't clear them with their superior skill and speed.

"Oh yeah Goku, did you know that Bulma, Oolong, and Puar are here as well?, said Yamcha which Goku question but then had a huge rin on is face.

"Really wow!", he exclaimed as he ran to go meet them, he came running backwards to Yamcha and asked,"Can you take me to them?", he said laughing running in place, which made Yamcha sigh but he smiled and accepted.

The grand moment has at last arrived. The crowd were beginning to become restless as tey waited for the final part of the tournament to begin.

As Goku, Krillin, and Yancha run through the crowd, Krillin asked Goku a question regarding their search.

"It's to crowded how. How are we going to find them like this?", he asked as he dodged a couple of more bystanders. As he said that Goku jumped just high enough to scoop out the area and and a fair distance he saw them.

"There they are!", Goku said as he pointed towards them slowly descending.

Meanwhile while Roshi was on the floor, courtesy of his pervertness, Goku screamed Oolong's named so loud that it knocked him on his front side face first.

As he got up he dusted himself off and turned around and hugged him while also greeting him.

"Goku how you been man?", Oolong asked as he released Goku. As he greeted everyone else, Bulma asked what was Goku doing here, and he replied by stating he was in the tournament shocking Bulma.

"Are you in the final with Yamcha Goku?", Oolong asked Goku.

"Oh yeah he behind us on the floor, I guess he's tired.", Goku said pointed at Yamcha who was panting hard on the ground. Oh and this is Krillin, he's my training partner.", he said as he patted Krillin's shoulders.

"Please to meet you guys.", Krillin said as he bowed.

"Hey no need for formalities, we're all cool right guys?", Bulma said as she fist bumped her chest, everyone agreeing with as well.

Master Roshi then approached them as he asked on the progress on their tournament status.

"So, did you boys make it to the finals?", he asked earning to wide grins from the two boys.

You three qualified? That's wonderful guys!", She cheered for her friends. "Congratulations.", their Master said before an announcement was being said.

"THE FINALS WILL BEGINNING SHORTLY! THE 8 FINALIST ARE TO COME AND REGISTER FOR THEIR MATCH-UPS!", the announcement man said, making Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha take their leave, and unknowingly Roshi.

In an undisclosed location, the eight fighters all gather, awaiting further instructions. The announcer arrives and splits them up into groups of two; these pairs will make up the first round of battles. A man named Nam is pitted against a woman named Ranfan (Battle #3), Krillin is put up against a disgusting fighter named Bacterian (Battle #1), Goku is to fight a monster named Giran (Battle #4) and Yamcha against a mysterious name named Jackie Chun. The announcer calls the first battle: Krillin v. Bacterian.

"let's do it", Krillin said as he walked towards the ring. Once he made it Bacterian also came nearly killing anyone standing by him with his awful smell.

"Okay BEGIN!", the announcer said as he took some steps back. As the 'dong' sound made itself known, Bacterian ran towards Krillin and tried to punch him, but he easily dodged it, as Krillin turned around Bacterian open his mouth and blew his breath at him leaving Krillin stationary.

As he was stuck, Bacterian dugged in his undies and was scratching his private section, to everyone's dismay, he pull out his hand and attempted another punch Krillin barely dodge it but was hit by the fowl scent he was giving away. Krillin was instantly on the floor trying to get fresh air.

As he was struggling to get fresh air, Bacterian did something unforgivable, farted on Krillin's face.

"Oh God Krillin come snap out of it.", Goku said trying to get his friend up and continue the fight.

As he began to stomp him in the ribs, Goku hatched an idea to save him.

"Hey Krillin now that I think about it you don't have a nose so his smell shouldn't affect you!", he screamed loudly for Krillin can hear him, which worked.

As he expertly rose from the ground, he thanked Goku for saving him for being eliminated from the tournament. He returned to his fighting stance and glared Bacterian down to the bone.

"Alright my turn you stink bomb.", Krillian said which seemed to intimidate him.

He tried to blow his funky breath on Krillin but this time Krillin was completely unaffected. He began to shoot his melting spit at Krillin hoping to hit him, but with Krillin's incredible speed it wasn't happening. As Bacterian shot one more Krillin quickly dodged it and dashed towards him and delivered a painful kick to Bacterian's jaw, knocking him down and Krillin followed up by farting in his face knocking Bacterian out, thus Krillin winning the first match of the tournament earning cheers from the crowd.

After that first fight everyone was just as thrill for the second fight to come.

* * *

**Hello again I know that it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that, I just wanted this to be released on Thanksgiving for having such a high amount of people reading this story. Now for my thank list:**

**Reviews; Underdog, Saiyajinhybrid2, Ehlonna the demoness, Ryuujin96**

**Fave; Ehlonna the demoness, theshow07**

**Alert; theshow07**

**I want to say thank you all for for each one of you for helping me keep going on with this story. Please review, alert, or favorite this story and spread the word. Please message me if you have any questions or comments regarding this story, thank you for reading and Happy Thanksgiving, God bless you.**


	10. A Wicked Omen

**Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I had to deal with my Capstone among other things, and thank you guys for continuing to read this story, I will try to post another chapter by the end of this week, and on, possibly on Christmas Day. Chapter 10 starts now.**

* * *

Wind in the night sky was gusty as Team 7 continued to find a Earth scroll, who didn't have a lot of luck, and earning a boring Naruto to complain every five minutes. Seeing that there were no one close by Sasuke used his hand to gesture for them to now take a break. Taking a big sigh, Sakura walked towards a close by tree and rested on it's treshold taking a small nap. Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't just shake the feeling of Naruto so close to him and skills, why would a clanless person be able to rival a person of one of the most fear dojutsu in the world.

"This is nonsense.", he said in a whisper but Naruto seemed to have heard him.

"What's nonsense, Sasuke?", Naruto asked oblivious to Sasuke's growing anger towards him. Brushing it off Sasuke turned around and decided to wonder for a bit, but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?!", Naruto asked as Sasuke turned around with a death glare directed to Naruto who was getting weak in the legs, but kept a strong face. gritting his teeth he lounged at Naruto and striked him in the face knocking him to a tree with Sasuke following up with his left arm pinning him to the tree, losing some air.

He opened his eyes to see Sasuke with his eyes red with his tomoes in both sockets. 'So he finaaly gotten both in each eyes huh?', Naruto thought to himself. Being interrupted from his thought gratitude of the Uchiha's powerful rib shot, making a trinkle of blood fall off out of the side of his mouth. Getting his strength back Naruto used the tree to hold his back towards it and lifted both his feet to kick him in the gut.

"What the hell! What are you doing teme?!", Naruto yelled waking Sakura. "I need to know...", Sasuke said as he instantly pulled a kunai from his pouch and dashed towards a confused Nartuo, who followed suit and drew his kunai, and clashed.

"What! Know what?!", the blonde said as he receive an elbow towards his chest, making him land on his back.

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto-kun why are you too fighting?", the pink brunette said with a whimpering voice. Naruto looked up at her and then back towards Sasuke.

"I need to know my limits!", Sasuke shouts at her prompting Naruto to recover back on his feet. Wiping the blood off his mouth, he glared Sasuke down.

"Now's not the time. If you really want to test yourself just wait until the exams are over, then I promised I will fight you.", Naruto said cooly, with Sasuke looking at him with a bland and emotionless face. After a few moments of silenced Sasuke spoked,"After the exams.", he said as he hopped onto a tree. But as soon as he was about to land a barrage of sand about 10ft tall tried to ensnare him but he easily avoids it. Naruto and Sakura shocked that a demonic aura was around the mysterious red-head.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha... ughhhh... two birds in one stone...AAAAAAAAAAghhhhhhhhh!", he said as sand began to aim for Sakura, who Naruto called out for and tried to save.

"Sakura-channnnnn noooooooo!", Naruto yelled.

* * *

Some time has passed since the fight with Bacterian, and now that everyone was waiting for the two finalists to make a move, Goku and Jackie Chun. Nobody wasn't making a sound, as a small gust of wind blew past Goku started by using the afterimage technique to confuse the skilled man. Little did he know was that Jackie was already prepared for a maneuver such as this and disappeared knocking Goku down by using ki alone.

"Interesting you have some skills gramps.", Goku said as he recovered his footing jumping in his fighting stance again.

"Your not bad yourself, say who trained you?", Jackie asked a obvious question.

"My grandpa and Master Roshi.", he responded shocking the crowd on how he was trained by the strongest man in the world.

Nodding he dashed in a blur and punched Goku but he caught his attack and quickly sweep kicked Roshi making him fall, but using one hand, Jackie used his momentum to bring his right leg down onto Goku, but he deflected the kick with his left hand and elbowed Jackie in the stomach making him nearly fall out of bounce. Getting on one knee Roshi prepared to gather his ki for an attack.

"Hey kid if you trained with Roshi, then you must have known about the technique I gave him guidance for?", Jackie said as he cupped his hands together, making Goku go wide eyed in surprise.

"What? You can do it to?", he asked in surprised. Beganing the chanting, Goku started to get nervous at the predicament he was now placed in. Having no choice he did the same as the strange aged man.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!", they both yelled in unison, two bright blue beam connected and made and explosion knocking the plates off the ground, awing the audience. Cheers can be heard over the pulsing sound of energy colliding, Yamcha was in amazement on how much Goku have improved.

"Wow, what power, I didn't know Goku had this much energy in him.", Krillin said as Bulma held onto Yamcha's arm for support because of the earthquake like experience they were having.

After a few more seconds.

BOOM!

There was a mini mushroom cloud hovering around the arena, blocking everyone view. After the cloud disappeared, Jackie was the one standing with his shirt gone. On the other hand Goku was having trouble trying to stay on his knee. He looked a mess, his gi was turn over his right breast and his right pants leg was completely gone up til his upper thigh, bleeding at that.

The crowd gasp at what they were witnessing, a little kid surviving one of the worlds most deadliest techniques, to say that everyone was impressed was an understatement. They were in complete hypnosis.

_'Intersting, Goku diverted my blast to recieve minimal damage, very smart, but in the end you given up the use of your right leg leaving you unable to walk.'_, Jackie thought and evaluated his pupil's leg. But to his surprised Goku was beginning to rise from the ground with high difficulty.

"I can't lose now heh...I have to... to make my master proud of me and win this tournament.", Goku said with a grin, earning an applause from the crowd, including his friends.

"While you do have fighting spirit you can't continue with only a broken leg and arm, if I were you I give up now, and try to improve myself to be an even better fighter.", Jackie said as looked at him more closely .

"Heh, true I might not be able to continue fighting but how about one more attack?", Goku said as he lifted his damaged right leg smiling. Shaking his head in a 'no' matter, he obliged.

They both pounced towards one another and delivered their attacks, Goku with a flying dragon kick and Jackie with a roundhouse kick.

WHAM!

After it was decided they both kicked each other and flew out of the ring crashing hard to the ground.

The winner was decided, although disappointed Jackie told Goku if he mastered his ki to a significant level he might've won, coming as a runner up Goku was offered $500,000 but he declined and gave it to his friends who gladly accepted. After he left the hospital Bulma treated Goku and company to a big dinner before Goku left to go back to Konoha. Saying goodbye to his friends he promises to come back in a while so that he can come and see his other friends. Goku asked if they wanted to come but they declined saying they couldn't get on the nimbus with him, saying they will come next time.

Soaring threw the clouds above Goku awaited his journey.

* * *

As Sakura was about to be hit Sasuke budges her out of the way and dodges the sand were as Naruto stopped his motion and gazed at the red head.

"So, you're gonna be the one I get to take down first? Okay then I need to my anger out on someone anyway.", Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. Sasuke activating his sharingan, he got in his stance and waited for a signal to start.

As Naruto back flipped on to a tree he pushed himself off and yelled,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", at that moment five Narutos poof into existence and charged the boy they recognized as Gaara. Nearing him, some sand came up, and knocked all of the clones down along with the real Naruto, into two trees getting stuck in the second. Sasuke ran through some hand signs and yelled,"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!", which was unsuccessful, socking Sasuke.

"Is this the best you guys can do?! You two are pathetic hahahahaahahahahahahaha!", Gaara laughed crazily, scaring Sakura, who was just observing. Sasuke ran and tried to engaged in Taijutsu, which was tedious due Gaara's sand protecting him from every single blow.

_'Damn how can someone be this damn strong?'_, Sasuke said as he regrouped on a branch. 'Long distance attacks don't seem to work and neither does close range, tsk', at this point I can't do anything but slow him down. He gazed at the forestry that Naruto was knocked into and was beginning to doubt whether he was alive or what.  
'Where's that dobe when you need him?', he thought to himself.

"Heeyy! I'm not done Uchihaaaa!", Gaara yelled as sand began to form and a shape of a ball about the radius of the area they're in.

_'This is not good Sasuke can't get close and Naruto is nowhere to be seen.'_, Sakura thought in a panic as soon as the sand came fling to Sasuke he braced himself from the inevitable. But at that moment Naruto, with a red cloak of chakra, generate off his body like fire, negated Gaara attack; red eyes with a slit, nails tuned into claws, and whiskers more feral in appearance Naruto looked like a demonic creature.

Sasuke and Sakura looked on in a frighten state at the mere presence of his being, however Gaara had that crazed smile on his face as his body was wrapped in his sand forming a sphere, blocking him from the outside.

Naruto, growling like a bloodthirsty beast, vanished, the next thing Sasuke and Sakura seen was Naruto helding Gaara to the ground, which from their view, looked as Naruto was about to pound him into oblivion, but was stopped by Sakura.

Naruto roared at Sakura, who was terrified, making her stumble to the ground as proceeded to punch in his face with tremendous force. Shaking the forest about 20 times, Naruto finally calmed down once he noticed that Gaara had turned into sand, making Naruto frustrated and losing conscious and falling into Sakura's lap.

_'Naruto...what's happening to you?'_, thought Sakura as she caressed his face with tears in her eyes.

_'So that Gaara guy sent a sand clone? But why did he leave this Earth Scroll? He must have had a reason for doing this. Arrg, and how and the hell am I going to avenge my clan if I can't even beat him, let alone that retardo Lee?'_, he kept arguing within himself.

Deciding that they should wait til Naruto woke up they decide to rest til Naruto was up and ready to go, concluding their night with Sasuke taking first watch.

* * *

As Goku arrived in Konoha, he notice that the ninja populace was shorter than usual, descending from Nimbus, he walked into the main entrance, only to see the regular guards sleeping on the job, smiling he proceeded to speak with the Hokage. As he was walking he pumped into the snake mistress, Anko.

"Hey bub, watch where you going you little boy.", she jumped on his case, earning a bewildered look from Goku.

"Huh, what are you talking about? I'm a martial artist and ninja.", Goku said cheerly as he pumped each fist in the sky. Anko blinking a few time looked at the tail on his back.

"Hey kid why the hell do you have a tail?", she asked as she knelt down to his level, inspecting it.

"Yeah but do..ugghhh.", Goku said but soon felt all his energy leave his body as he fell to the ground panting.  
Anko grabbed his tail and started to rub it up and down like it was a, male stick, licking her lips.

"Hey brat, what do you use this tail for anyway? From what I can tell it seems to make you weak.", she asked after she released Goku who seemed fine now.

"I'm not sure but my grandpa said to not let anyone touch it, I'll forgive you this time since you didn't know. And to answer your question, I use it for balancing me and to take a bath with, but I didn't know it grew back so fast (laughs).", he said as his stomach growl. "Well, see you old lady.", he said as he began to run to the ramen shop Naruto took him to before he goes to the Hokage.

"Hey who are you calling old, you monkey humanoid freak! Get back here!", screamed running after the boy saying she's going to castrate him and shove his testicle to her snakes, all the while Goku laughed. Little did she know was that because of er running wildly, her trench coat was flopping everywhere, thus giving some lucky citizens a nice view of her wonderful round cleavage, having nosebleed also.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the support that you have for this story and I hope you continue to read, and please to message me if you don't like or approve of something that doesn't flow with the story. And now for the thank you list: **

**Reviews; Underdog, Kid Goku Forever(x5), Ehlonna the demoness, and Ryuujin96  
**

**:D  
**

**Alerts; 0  
**

**:(  
**

**Faves; , Kid Goku Forever  
**

**:]  
**

**And I have a little challenge for anyone who wants to play, if someone can give me the highest reviews before 2013 begins, I will write (it will be dedicated to you) them a lemon of a character of whomever they choose that are within this series of my stories. Well, til next time and happy holidays and keep reviewing, alerting and favorite this story.  
**


	11. The Forest of Death & Naruto's potential

**Disclaimer: The usual I don't own either of the Goku DB cast or Naruto cast. **

* * *

_In the Forest of Death, Dawn..._

After the event last night, Sakura couldn't help herself as she fell asleep watching Naruto while Sasuke sought up traps around the perimeter they were within. Sasuke also had something else on his mind as well of the boy named Gaara, and that person was non other than Naruto.

_'Where did that power come from Naruto displayed last night?'_, Sasuke thought as he had a flashback of that night. The feeling of that power was completely evil whatever it was, that was also proven true after Naruto, the boy who had a crush on Sakura since the Academy days literally roared at her enough to make her fall, and afterwards destroyed Gaara or who they was Gaara completely.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he came back from his thought as Naruto awoken from his slumber. Naruto stretched as he realized that Sakura was resting close by, he took a few moments to admire her beauty as she slept peacefully. Smiling, he got up to see how Sasuke was doing from last night since everything he remember last night was getting thrown into trees.

Walking out of tree that was concealing Sakura and him, he spotted Sasuke sitting on a nearby branch, gathering courage he approached Sasuke and after his second step Sasuke called out to him.

"Naruto... do you feel strong enough to make it to the tower right now?", he spoke to Naruto, interrupting the bird singing otherwise quite forest.

"Y-yeah... but that aside, how were you able to drive away Gaara?", Naruto asked curiously knowing to his knowledge that both of them were outclassed so it was strange that he alone was able to accomplish such a feat by himself.

"We had a little _help _dealing with Gaara, come and get Sakura were going to try and get to the tower before noon at best. According to my knowledge if we go around towards the side of the infrastructure of the tower we could avoid going against any strong opposition or at least run into weak ninja.", Sasuke said as he handed the earth scroll to Naruto who caught it.

"Right, I'll go and get Sakura.", Naruto said as he ran towards the area he previously was within.

After a few moments, Team 7 had moved out going at about half their speed to save strength just in case they did run into trouble, and how right they were.

Standing in their way was a Grass Ninja who had the freakishly long tongue, with an abnormal amount of chakra.

"Kukuku Why in such a russsh? Sasuke Uchiha.", the nin stated almost like a snake.

Instantly grabbing their kunai knives in a defensive position, Naruto spoke first.

"Who are you?", Naruto asked a bit nervous, but he could nevertheless feel the killer intent form this person radiating almost as vigorous as Zabuza's own.

"My name is none of importance at this time however I'm curious... how did a brat like you were able to become so strong after a short amount of time?", the feminine sounding ninja said as said person appeared behind of Sakura and instantly had her hostage.

"Ahhhh Sasuke Kun, Naruto Kun help meeee!", she screamed.

At that moment Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and ran full speed at the grass ninja who smirked and threw Sakura into Sasuke, who caught her with an expertise roll and before he knew it Naruto was punched in the stomach and was intended to be upper cupped but Naruto deflect it and attempted a somersault but the the evil ninja easily dodged it and rushed towards Naruto who was still in mid air.

"Since you won't share your secrets, I'll just kill you here and stop this progress you made.", the now male voice said as he drew his sword, Kusanagi and thrust forward to the genin's chest.

Just as it was about to make contact...

"**POWERPOLE EXTEND**!", a familiar voice shouted and a red pole came threw and knock down the now snake looking man down.

Sasuke protecting Sakura looked in awe at the person who just save Naruto and eventually himself, that person was none other than Son Goku.

"Hey guys! It seem Anko was right huh... Orochimaru?", Goku said as Anko appeared behind him.

"Heh Your wreckless kid ya know that?", Anko said to Goku before setting her sights on the Snake Demon.

Gritting his teeth he soon calmed himself at this problematic situation smiling as he did so.

"You bastard what makes you think you can come back after all the shit you've done to this village OROCHIMARU?!", Anko yelled at her formal sensei who simply smirked.

"What's so funny?", Sasuke asked oblivious to Kusanagi sneaking up behind Naruto.

"Nothing really but...", Orochimaru said before his neck expanded from his head and with no time to act bit Sasuke on the neck. After everyone gasped naruto was struck by his heart area and coughed a lot of blood.

"NARUTO!", Goku screamed out for his friend and rushed towards his location, by the time he made it towards him Naruto was down for the count, Goku in anger glances towards Orchimaru who was laughing like a mad man.

"My, my... I never expected to see a boy care for this miserable demon child, he can't be saved no matter what happens kukuku.", Orchi belittled Goku but glare was just as strong as his and was unfazed by the snakes words.

"You know? I was always scared of losing someone close to me... Bulma, Oolong, Yamucha, Krillin, Roshi, Sarutobi, Team 7, and Naruto. You hurt him and I won't forgive you for this!", Goku declared and rushed towards him at speeds that shocked Anko and even Orochimaru. Jumping back to gain some distance from Goku, Orochimaru form hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**", Orochimaru yelled as a powerful gust of wind was heading towards Goku.

Goku easily saw through this move and used an afterimage and was instantly behind Orochimaru. Goku aimed a punch towards the Snake Demon's back but Orochimaru turned around just in time to block, however Goku was still able to knock him off the branch he retreated on earlier. Form a small crater Orochi smiled at the boy's physical strength and noted that he was far more power than a normal Genin that was for sure.

Unable to keep examining Goku, he was force to block yet again form one of Goku barrages of punches, but the last two connected stunning Orochimaru. Goku took advantage and butterfly kicked him in the chest with his right foot and kicked him into the face with his left foot knocking him into a tree destroying it.

Anko was speechless at the display not only was Goku able to fight at a level around her former sensei, but was able to have him on the defensive bar. However Anko knew this was not over and had a feeling that Goku will not be able to keep fighting at this pace.

After Goku stopped for a minute he noticed that mud was coming from the ruble from the tree. Anko knew that this was the Mud Clone Jutsu and warned Goku to get away. He obliged and soon found himself unable to move, Anko included.

"What is this. I can't move.", Goku said as he and Anko were caught in Orochimaru's Binding Genjutsu trying to get free.

"Hmm... interesting you seem to also have a lot of potential it seems. I should probably give you the Curse Seal as well you could be a powerful host once I'm done with Sasuke's body.", the Snake Sannin said as he expanded his head and with mere seconds away, a rejuvenated Naruto catches Orochimaru's head with his bare hand with great force only slightly moving Naruto.

"So using the Nine-Tails power grants you unusual amounts of chakra and strength it seems.", Orochimaru said as he struggled to get free. But when Naruto looked him in the eye he hasn't used a single amount of the fox's chakra at all stunning all except Goku who was happy that Naruto was alright.

"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty. The most I can do for my friend is simply be his friend, because he along with Team 7 saved from that fate and I will not let you hurt them.", Naruto said as he punched Orochi in the face so hard it rocked the area they were in.

Anko and Goku were later freed and saved thanks to Naruto's arrival, but the blonde was spent unknowingly to Goku, Naruto was crying prior his awakening and heard every word Goku said which gave him the courage to fight once more and in his mind Naruto silently thanked Goku for also being one of his friend.

Later everyone awoke and was greeted by a message from Ankosaying she will have to notify the Hokage of the situation and wish them luck.

Team 7, along with Goku made their way to the tower to finish this nightmare up.

"Back so soon Lord Orochimaru? I thought you would toy with Sasuke a bit longer.", Kabuto said as he adjusted his specs the reflection evident in a dark cave.

"No, not at all it just that I found out another boy who possesses power similar to the Senju clan is within Sasuke's team. If I could get his body and Sasuke's I believe the mutation will give me a dojutsu of which the Sage of Six Path also possessed, the Rinnegan.", Orochimaru said followed by a wicked laufg scaring the birds in the area.

* * *

**Hey Guys I'm very sorry I haven't been able to update at all for about 4 months. I will try and get more Chapters out ASAP. So tell me, have I lost my touch or am I in the same league I was in before? Please Review, Alert and Favorite this story and this time I promise I won't be gone for over 3 months. Until later my friends.  
**

**P.S.**

**I also began post some (1 so far) of this story on the .uk/ website so if you still want you could visist that website it's up to you however, my username for that site is xGOKUdaSAVIORx.**


	12. Naruto's Discovery and Secrets Revealed

As the group entered the tower, Sasuke began to fill with great misery on the left of his neck and fell to his knees grasping for much needed air as Naruto and Goku helps him on his feet. Shortly though, the pain subsided and they continued to open their scroll as they read the kanji that was obviously missing pieces of info. Iruka appeared through the scroll and explained why he was chosen to be their summoning and wished them luck later down the road.

In the Hokage mansion...

Anko was feeling pain as well when Sarutobi entered the building with the two chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Anko dear how are you feeling at the moment? Not to bad I hope.", Sarutobi said as he took a seat next to the snake beauty who was in pain but had better control of not to let it seemed so.

"Heh, Hokage sama you underestimate me, this is pain hurt as much as being bitten by a mosquito, I'll be fine honest.", Anko said with pride but Sarutobi knew better.

"By the way... isn't Orochimaru one of the three powerful Sanin?", Kotetsu began. "Isn't he in the hand-book 5 missing ninja that even Anbu can't get within his range? I had heard he was deceased but as of the situation, I can see otherwise.", he finished as he picked his nose, much to the disgust of Izumo.

"Why would he even bother returning is the real money question.", Izumo added his input.

Sarutobi puffed from his pipe and looked at Anko.

"Sasuke Uchiha is what Orochimaru is after correct Anko.", the Hokage asked to verify the answer, which she responed with a shake in the form of a yes.

"But, Hokage sama I may not have told you this but I believe he also after Son Goku. He even tried to brand him with that despicable curse seal.

Sarutobi eyes widen at this, according to Kakashi, Goku is the strongest link on the team with Sasuke being second able to move and fight with great amount of accuracy, and if he was to be branded with the curse seal than even Goku would surpass himself if he fully uses the second stage of it.

"Also, I planted one of my tracker snakes on him and found out something puzzling.", she paused to let the Hokage know that she was ready. "He claimed that a member from Sasuke's team has Senju blood running through their vains.", she said as she was afraid of what Sarutobi would do, but kept it bottled.

"Senju as in the First Hokage Hashirama Senju?!", he said aloud, but due to sound proof seals being on the walls,floor and ceiling no one heared.

"That's right, but I find it hard to believe because the group composes of the Uchiha, Haruno, Son and Uzumaki.", she added her assumption, but the Hokage was about explained who it could potentially be Anko added final news.

"Please excuse my interruption Hokage sama, but Orochimaru also said by combining both Sasuke's and this unknown Senju persons chakra together could give him the Sage of Six Paths' Rennigan dojutsu.", she finished as she closed her eyes as ever one gasped at this unnerving news.

After a moment of silence, the Hokage began to explain who this Senju person could potentially be.

_In the preliminary stadium..._

As the team continued to listen intently to the sick proctor's instructions, Sasuke began to wimp in a pain once more. Goku noticed this but was at most, at a lost of what to do, Naruto watched as intently as Goku, while Sakura pleaded towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun, I think you should quit as well, you're no longer at 100% and your neck...", she said as Sasuke turned around towards her with distaste in his face.

"No, Sakura I came here to test my skills to the best that are all here. And I won't let some neck pain stop me from this, so if you really care about me Sakura then leave me be, however if I know I can't tolerate any more pain, I'll signal you... Deal?", Sasuke argued for his stay as he awaited her answer, glaning at Naruto and Goku the latter who seemed to be distracted, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Saukra let out a deep breath and agreed.

"Let's begin the matches. Since they're are 20 contestants here, we will conduct 10 fights so...", the proctor said before being interrupted.

"Hey, you mean 21 contestants.", Naruto said as he raised Goku's hand to let him know who he was referring to.

The proctor looked up at the Hokage to get confirmation which was given and the proctor nodded and rearranged most of what he said.

Everyone in the room were staring at the boy who just announced to be fighting most were scared, indifferent, drooling and happy that this boy appeared, a relief to Sasuke. Sometime passed before the matches began.

_And 15 minutes later the first match was underway..._

As names flashed on the board Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame were the chosen. Naruto smirked as he flipped over the railing and landed beautifully on the ground stunning a few chicks as well unintentionally, Shino dispersed in bugs to the arena floor. As both were glaring each other down a few comments were made by Kurenai.

"It seems that Naruto will have a lot of trouble, it's too bad he has to fight my Shino.", she said confidently but Kakashi appeared behind them and took note of what she said.

"I wouldn't count Naruto out yet, he's changed considerably since the Academy days, if I were to gauge him on pure combat ability he would a little below Sasuke of the Uchiha clan.", he blandly as he read his pervy book, but stunned most of the other Joinin.

"First match is Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame, are you two ready?", the proctor said as he awaited their answers, both nodding he slashed his hands down and removed himself to a safe distant.

With no restrictions holding them back Naruto made a two **Shadow Clones **and the two charged Shino who stayed calm. He made a hand sign and just as soft spoke.

"**Wall of Insect Jutsu.**", he said then Kikaichu bugs started to spend at an incredible rate that once both clones made contact they instantly dispersed.

But at the same time Naruto had a flash sort of like a lost memory was entered into his mind.

'What in the...', he thought but was brought back in the world when more of the insects came charging after him. He flipped backward three times as each school of bugs crashed to the ground again and again.

"Are you going to fight Naruto, or run all day? Regardless My KiKaichu will have you at their mercy.", Shino said as he rised his hands as more bugs cames from above Naruto, who was nearly ensnared by the large crowd of insects.

"Not gonna happen! I can't lose here Shino no matter what!", Naruto declared.

Having rolled out of the way Naruto threw four Kunai at Shino which all was deflected by Shino's own. However, Naruto smirked and vanished in a puff of smoke and above the Shino one of the Kunai puffed into Naruto who axe kicked Shino in the top of his head knocking him down face first.

After a few seconds Shino wasn't moving an the proctor began to announce that Naruto won but then as Naruto guard was dropped Naruto was gobbled up by an extreme amount of bugs.

Shino made his presence known when the crowd was amazed that Shino was never fighting but a clone.

"It's over Naruto you are now captured by my **Insect Spere**. There is no escape and they will continue to drain you of your chakra if you don't admit defeat.", he said confident his victory was at hand but he heard nothing.

Shino held up five of his fingers and the Insects noise increase letting the spectators know that he sucking out more chakra than before. After about 5 more minutes more The KiKaichu bugs were starting to fall to the ground dying.

'Damn how come he still have so much chakra? It's like all I taken and he still has about 100% left! That's impossible!', Shino thought but then as all the bugs fell from Naruto's body, he fell to the floor and puffed away stunning everyone since no one, not even the Hokage, Byakugan, and Sharingan users were able to see Naruto preformed the clone.

Shino just about out of chakra, felt a cold steel to his neck and without a second thought he conceded. The crowd were shocked beyond belief Naruto the class idiot and dead last outsmart and outmaneuvered one of the smartest people in the academy days.

The proctor announced Naruto wins and Naruto made his way to his team. When he arrived Sakura gave him a thumbs up and Sasuke smirked in a happy like way, Goku however was far more impressed that Naruto is getting stronger. Kakashi then went to Naruto and began.

"Naruto, how were you able to make a **Shadow Clone** without even the Hokage knowing?", he asked his student who grinned like a certain past Hokage.

"Well, it was simple really once Goku helped me with my chakra control using his ki tips I kinda, along Goku's help, utilized them for my control so that I wouldn't have to use signs all the time. So when I launched the Kunais at Shino I channeled my chakra and sent myself to one of them and a clone in the other.", he said happily.

"So let me guess, the one the kicked Shino's **Insect Clone **was your **Shadow Clone **and you waited till Shino wasted most of his chakra to strike yourself. Amazingly so that you didn't leave a trace to let people know you came back.", Kakashi said as he was impressed almost more than Goku.

"Yeah that's pretty much it.", he said he rested his arms behind his head.

"Well, Naruto do you think you're ready to have that rematch once we finish the fights up?", Goku said a he did practice punches.

"You better believe it!", Naruto cheered happily.

'That brat was able to make a **Shadow Clone **with I, Orochimaru of the Sanin, knowing? Naruto kun you may be of some use after all beside your unique Senju gift.', Orochi thought in disguise as a the Sound Jonin.

**Well what do you think guys? You like Naruto's improvement from the canon? I so because I was gonna have him lose to show he was over powered but Shino came to mind and he is a good ninja to use for characters to show that Naruto was to strong or weak, it was his discovery behind the Shadow clone Jutsu that helped win as well despite me not adding that line in there. And no, Naruto is not strong enough to match Goku, Sasuke... maybe but the gap between those two is small, as I'm sure you know.**** Anyways thanks for reading and please review, favorite and alert this story. Bye  
**

**P.S. Goku will not be dating anyone from Narutoverse he is strictly Chi Chi's, however Naruto is a different story but I think I know who he will be dating.  
**


	13. Sasuke vs Yoroi and Legends

**Note: since I couldn't find the rest of my story I had to edited some of the story sorry, but I hope you continue to read this fic.**

After the match with Shino, Naruto was beginning to get a lot more respect compared to his early childhood. Needless to say he was not at all cocky in his victory to let himself get distracted by attention. As names begin to flash again, everyone in the room hearts felt as if they stopped pounding in fear they will have a strong opponent.

Goku, who had a confident smirk was extremely excited, that he literally bent the railing he was gripping by accident. As the Names began to slow, the chosen were: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke smirked as his name was shown and hopped over the railing he was standing on with his team and landed on the floor, with Yoroi following.

As the proctor began to let the fighters know, Sasuke looked to his team, specifically Goku, and saw a smile on his face which in turn made Sasuke smile, a real smile.

"Are both contestants ready?", the proctor said.

'Sasuke kun, lets see if you live up to your reputation in the leaf.', thought Orochimaru who glanced toward Naruto and Goku.

"Begin!", the proctor said as he got some distance.

'Now it begins.', thought a certain Hyuga and thus the battle commenced.

Both the fighters reached for their pouch and launched kunai at each others, but Yoroi hand seemed different.

As Sasuke ran towards his enemy, he reflected on his conversation with kakashi.

_"Sasuke don't use any chakra based attacks... that includes the Sharingan.", Kakashi said as he appeared beside him._

_Disapproving with what his sensei told him, he agreed._

_"Fine I want use any ninjutsu.", he said annoyed. Preparing for his fight, he was about to hop over but Kakashi got the last word._

_"That also includes the curse seal. If it comes to that I'll stop your match, so use extreme caution.", Kakashi said as backed away from within ear shot of Sasuke._

Recollecting himself, Sasuke flipped on his feet and dash once more to Yoroi who had a smirk behind the cloth that covered his lower face. Sasuke drew two shirikens and threw them in a 90 degree angle, towards the ground confusing Yoroi, Sasuke smirked as he poof a giant shiriken and threw it directly at him who prepared to dodge but once he prepared ducked underneath the giant shiriken he asked cockily.

"Ha... who your aiming at wimp?!", Yoroi screamed out overconfident.

"Nah, I wasn't aiming at you idiot.", Sasuke said with a smirk and on both hands, flicked his pinky fingers at the same time and the shirikens that were impaled in the ground fling towards Yoroi who was wide eyed. His footing lost because of him crouching he had no choice but to brace himself but found himself wrapped in ninja wire.

"You brat!", Yoroi yelled for being caught in this pathetic bait the Uchiha set up for him.

'Sasuke deceived the sound nin into expecting a good fight because he was an Uchiha, and used an academy level tactic.', Kakashi thought as he examined the fight so far.

Everyone in the room was impressed that the last Uchiha used a shitty maneuver to trick the sound nin, The most surprised was Orochimaru, he expected Sasuke to use some sort of jutsu to win the fight but he hadn't used anything but skills and cunning.

'Amazing Sasuke's a better fighter than what I gave him credit for, I really want to fight him now.', Goku thought as his tail began to twirl around in excitement, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Um... Goku, uh well, eh... why do you have a tail?", Sakura asked nervously but Goku turned around and answered.

"I really don't Sakura heheh. But, with it I feel stronger and my grandpa said I always had it since I was born not counting the time I lost it at Pilaf's Castle.", Goku explained as he turned back to watch the fight with Sauske and Yoroi.

On the field Yoroi refused to give up so Sasuke was forced to knock out Yoroi to advance the rest of the matches, however Yoroi was able to substtue himself from this primitive trap. Sasuke had no time to act before he was grabbed by the chakra absorbing man and leaving him to struggle from the man's, surprisingly strong grip.

"Hahaha, what are you gonna do now Uchiha?!", Yoroi asked as he tighten his gasp on Sasuke's forehead. Getting dizzy Sasuke had to act fast before he lose this match, memories of the strongest he know of flashed through his mind:

Rock Lee, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara, Goku, and last but not least Naruto.

Opening his eyes Sasuke, miraculously found his inner resolve and threw Yoroi off of him with tremendous force. Opening his Sharingan revealed three tomoes in left eye but the weird part was that the marks around his neck were beginning to spread around his body generating lots of wild and ominous chakra with purple being the color, and the fact that that his right eye had a different blue Sharingan in the eye shook even the Hokage and Orochimaru because neither of them saw this form of it.

Grinning softly, he spoke.

"**Now, to get rid of my curse**.", he spoke darkly and his 8 blue star pupil spinned around so fast that there was a vortex that absorbed a portion of everyone's chakra to form a seal no one saw: Tenkū sakujo shīru. This seal gather all of the said chakra in a condensed space around his curse mark and once it was planted the curse seal was gone from his neck, stunning Orochimaru greatly at this development.

'What in the hell is this, I've never seen anything like this in my entire life.', thought Hiruzen as his pipe fell from his mouth at this discovery.

The man backing away could feel Sasuke's chakra was literally pushing him back against a nearby wall like he couldn't control his own movements, til he was pressed up against it.

"**What's wrong? I thought you were going to take my chakra? Heh, from the looks of things it seemed that I absorb but a portion of everyone's chakra to make my own for what ever I pleased.**", Sasuke said as he was about 3 ft close to the now scared Yoroi who was sweating like bullets.

"No... no you wouldn't... you wouldn't kill me, thi-this is just an exam.", he spoke scared for his life being taken.

"**I Wouldn't?**", Sasuke asked as e tilted his head back a bit smirking at his opposition. Casually he made him look into his eyes and literally sealed him into his very being, thus winning. Before he knew it Sasuke fell out from chakra fatigue and was taken to the relief center.

With Sasuke's victory Naruto was grateful he made it, but was also uneasy of what happened, nevertheless all he worried about not getting through was Sakura, sure he loves her but he can't lie she far beneath any of them in the physical department but she improved to about the same amount of skills Sasuke had during the wave mission, Goku shouldn't have any problems considering that he the strongest on their team, aside from Kakashi. Naruto left the thoughts in the back of his mind as the next choosen battle was between: Neji Hyuga vs Son Goku.

Smiling Goku screamed in delight and hopped onto of the railing and front flipped down to the ground arena with Neji following suite.

"All right time to see his skills for myself.", said Neji who was anxious to see how Naruto could catch up to him due to Sasuke training him.

Numerous people were talking as Goku and Neji stared at each other with intensity, Goku the look of desire and Neji the look of hatred.

"So my beloved rival, how do you think your boy gonna hold up to one my own?", Guy said as he and his team approached Kakashi's. Looking up from his make out book apathetically, he simply shrugged.

"To be honest, I have no idea because he just returned after a day ago from a martial arts tournament.", he said as he glanced down to Sasuke who was looking at them out of the corner of his eyes.

"But I will say this, as it's not relevant, Goku is the best fighter of all Konoha Genin.", Kakashi said it in a whisper to Guy before going to his original spot. "Well at least he was before he left.", he added in a comedian fashion making Guy stumble over, feet in the air.

On the field, Neji had something he wanted to asked.

"You, I don't remember seeing you with Kakashi's team at the first beginning, how are you here?", Neji said with authority but Goku simply pointed to Naruto without looking and said.

"Naruto made me enter after I saved them from Or-", Goku stopped after remembering it's an S-rank secret. "Saved them... from, from a roach, a giant roach.", Goku lied laughing as he did.

Shaking his head, neji got into his Hyuga stance.

"Pitiful Naruto gets an Aburame, Sasuke gets that chakra absorbing nin and I get stuttering idiot, no matter I will defeat you because even with that get up, your no match for a Hyuga.", he said with an attitude similar to that of Sasuke's.

Deciding to defend his master Goku began. "I'll have you know that I got this get up from the strongest man in the world before Mutaito and Sage of Six Paths, Master Roshi of Turtle Hermit who was trained by Mutaito who was friends with the Sage of Six Paths. So if you think this symbolizes weakness then I'll show you.", Goku said with fury burning through the Genins souls at tone of his voice alone.

Everyone was shocked that Goku knew so much about the past that most were false calling Goku. But the Hokage knew it was true if the Master Roshi is Kame-Sen'nin, then Goku knows a lot more than he lets off. But the most shocking was the fact that Mutaito and the Sage were best friends prior his death.

"I'll show you the terror, Son Goku, of the Hyuga style and prove it's the best clan in existence by destroying your will.", Neji said with anger.

"Well then, you had your turn for words, are you two ready?", the proctor said, both nodding he slashed his arm down and shout begin.

A millisecond after they prepared to duel,

Turtle School vs Hyuga Style.

* * *

**Akuma no Utsushi or Sharingan of the Devil**

**Usage: The ****Akuma no Usushi or Sharingan of the Devil awakens within an Uchiha clan member whomever inherit the hatred and yin chakra of the Sage of Six Paths's descendant, Pawa Uchiha and who lusts for absolute power and are willing to sacrifice the purity of their Sharingan, which is more or less pure, for more advantages of the newer one, at a cost of one's purity and everlasting evil in their heart, it also allows the user to absorb Yang chakra to an extent.**

******Power: This new Sharingan can use a variation of the Sage's _Banbutsu Sozo Jutsu_ Ex: when Sasuke gathered chakra from everyone in the room and compressed it and gave a thought to the said chakra into a seal to erase the curse mark. It can also use the _Akuma Dansu, _this allows the user to control a person with evil in their heart and/or evil desires and strip them of their movement. The Akuma Tamashī no Musabori, the most dangerous of all of the abilities seen thus far of the ****Akuma no Utsushi, simply put this is basically similar to the Tsukuyomi but this allows the user to absorb the physical and spiritual being of the victim and add their abilities to their own self.**

**********Weakness(es): Can be stopped if a Mangekyo Sharingan user is present because the Mangekyo, while not as pure as the regular Sharingan, it has more purity than the ****Akuma no Usushi, if a Rinnegan user is present they can simply steal the Yin from the ****Akuma no Usushi** with the Preta Path, wont work on people who ARE pure of heart. The most notable weakness is after you use it for even a moment you will be in chakraless state for weeks ranging to months post using it.

**Hello ladies and gents. I finally present chapter 13 for you guys, now I wanted to say to other reader who read this I'm not gonna make Goku another god nor Naruto so don't worry about that, same for Sasuke to so don't worry if his Sharingan of the Devil is overpowered trust me, it's beatable. . Moving on, did you like this chapter? To me I could have done better but I got to work on my Street Fighter story to, that's probably why it took so long for me to update this. Also, if you read this try and spread the word about this story who enjoy Naruto and DBZ.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, fave, or alert this story.**

**(Side note: I don't how to do a poll but since I want this fight to be one to remember, I want to hear your ideas on how you want the fight to go, I recommend this so you can get more out of these fight, but here's one of my ideas: I plan on having Neji draw it out with Goku and having the Red Ribbon Army attack village, that's all I will say for now if you want to know more PM)**


	14. Neji's Anger & Sakura's Affection

20, 000 years ago...

On another planet, within the cavern of an underground mountain there was a man who was very elderly giving orders to, what appears to be low level vampires in the area. The equipment they had were very high tech but not overly alien to say the least. The said gear was stated by an Guru 20,000 years ago that the Blue Planet of Life will be consume by the evil within the planet's very people, and the Guru predicted that the Saviors of the planet will not succeed in their mission.

So the Guru decided to send his Guardian of the Scared Saviors down to Earth in order to diminish the planet if the Saviors fail in progress of securing the future of the planet. The Guard known as Saiko was not sure who exactly to look for but the Guru of their planet named Jahn, said.

"My son, one of the two the Messiahs you must seek, will bring many threats to his home world from deep within space but will rise to change the Darkness into nothing but a blissful of Light and give off energy that makes the galaxy shine it's brightest. The second one will have shouldered dislike from many for ungodly reasons but this being will leave his mark in the world to change the way people are treated to this world and his love will be more than enough to to obliterate even that of hatred.", the very old Guru said as he began to fade.

"Don't be hasty my son and remember to observe before acting.", he finally said before he finally passed away into the Other World, his words making Saiko shed a single tear of sorrow but also conviction. Getting his resolved he left to embark on his journey

* * *

The present at the Chuuni Exam preliminaries...

Neji and Goku dashed to each other clashed in an amazing taijutsu battle with neither side giving in their relentless attacks. Goku aim a cross punch to Neji's left jaw but Neji ducked under the punch and aimed his palm towards Goku's stomach but he caught his hand effortlessly and tossed him away from him about 5 yards easily.

Neji, as soon as he landed aim a high two finger strike towards Goku's left arm as it was unguarded and was struck and Goku felt his arm go numb from the feeling, Neji smirked at this and allowed his defense to soften, Goku took the opportunity to quickly move in his range and aimed a uppercut to Neji's chin sending him hovering in to the sky.

Goku jumped in great speeds and was close enough to Neji to aimed a flying kick to his back but Neji dispersed in a puff and was replaced with a log and appeared with another sinister smirk on his face. Goku getting his footing returned, landed gracefully on the ground and stared Neji off as well as fighting the throbbing pain in his left arm, and Neji was less than 5ft from each other said.

"You know you can't win Son Goku. I knew after my diagnosis, you have a different anatomy than the rest of us it's slightly different but I was able to pinpoint were exactly your nerve was in your arm and shut it down. You should have never let your guard down against me, it's a shame really your the first one to ever even land a hit on me in the first few minutes.", he said as he returned in his Hyuuga Style.

Goku blank face turned into a smile as he was starting to get excited.

"Well don't you think that's enough of a warm-up then, I'm ready to start fighting for real now!", he said as his left arm began to move again surprising Neji tremendously.

"How's tha- Ughh!", Neji began before his face met Goku's shoes. Goku flipped off of Neji's face and pulled his Powerpole and swung down on it with precision, and wacked Neji in his jaw, making him twirl towards a wall.

He regain his composure and made himself stick towards the wall and jumped off it with impressive speeds that cracked the wall as he left. Goku retracted his Powerpole back and and did the same as both hit each other again, angering Neji because of the amount of time he was hit by him. Neji fist buried through Goku's stomach and Goku's vice versa and both gripped each other and headbutted each other to get free from the grasp of their respective opponents.

A little of blood began to come from the temple of Neji's head while Goku's was not damaged in the least making Neji growl under his breath as he attemped his ultimate technique: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Each of the blows hit Goku and they hurt like hell. After the final blow Goku was hit so hard he was knocked down through wall opposite to were Neji was knocked towards prior.

The spectators were intrigued in this fight because of the great show of skills and the fact that Neji is becoming sloppy in his moves a bit, noted by the Jonin and the Hokage. Naruto was clenching his fist as the fight was becoming extremely to close between the two fighters on the floor. Sakura was cheering for Goku to win along with a few others like Choji praying that he won't have to fight someone of Neji's caliber.

'Interesting, Son Goku-kun is quite the fighter overlooking his naivety, he's good at learning the weaknesses of his foes after a prolonged battle.', Orochimaru thought to himself before he licked his lips and grinned deviously.

On the battle field Neji told the proctor to call the match and which he was about to, when there was a shake in the building as Goku came out of debris cleaning his clothes off a little.

"Aw man, this is my last outfit too...", Goku said depressed but may the crowd sweat dropped at the realization his complaining. "Well, you ready to finsh this Neji I'm beginning to think your running out of ideas judging from the amount of power you used in that last attack of yours.", Goku said and pointed at Neji accusingly.

"Shut up!", Neji roared. "I don't know how but I will crush you Son GOKUU!", he screamed as he rushed at Goku once again and had his palm glowing with visible chakra aimed a deadly strike to Goku's face but was stopped when he stopped. He saw a brown furry tail gripping him from the wrist, shocking and disgusting a few.

"Not gonna happen I can tell now... Your desprerate.", Goku said with a smile as he begin to swirl him with his tail. Many of the people couldn't beileve what they were seeing Neji, the genius is being someone's plaything. Goku stopped and let him go Neji had lost himself to the strain to his head and the dizziness and fell out during the twirling on Goku's tail.

With Goku being the winner almost all of Team 7 are making it through this with ease, many of the people most certainly the Hokage was taken aback on how Neji one of their best Genin was made a fool of by Goku's tail, some of the girls namely Ino tried to hit on Goku but told her he had a "girlfriend" which got Ino crying anime tears on why she can't get a date.

After that skirmish Kakashi left the arena to check up on Sasuke's condition, wishing Sakura luck on her opponet. Sakura began to get nervous at the fact that she was the only one left who hasn't fought anyone yet. She began to get discomfort when the Hokage told everyone to get a break in the lobby until the fixed the deep hole in the wall.

Team 7 went to their room to wait for an update, except Goku who was starving during his match with Neji. Naruto opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter first as he soon followed. Closing the door locking it, Naruto looked over to Sakura to ask if she's hungry but finds her surprisingly sleep already on the bed, he smiled as he approached her and grabbed the sheet and placed it over her for warmth, blushing as she did so.

Deciding to take a shower because of his stench he went into the bathroom and got in the shower and let the warm water relax his strained muscles. After he was finished 30 mins later, he remembered he left his shirt and Jacket on the bed left of Sakura's gulping he tried to be as quite as possible he heard an alarm clock go off, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets.

Sakura got up looking around and saw Naruto their shirtless seemingly approaching her.

"Sakura-chan, I promise... (gulp) this isn't what it looks like, honest.", Naruto said calmly as her eyes began to twitch from Naruto's "pervertedness" and ran to him to bang him on the head but tripped over Naruto Ninja sandals and knocked Naruto down on his back making him bump his head into the hard floor, with Sakura on top of his chest looking at him shocked as hell with a deep blush on her face as she stared at his face.

"Man Sakura-chan you made me hit my head.", he said his eyes still close as he was still in great agonizing pain rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura getting her focus back got up and helped him to the bed she laid him down and left saying she's gonna join Goku to eat, fast at that and left leaving Naruto confused because he couldn't make out with what she said clearly.

But outside of the border of The Land of Fire a Vampire was nearing his objective

* * *

**Hello again guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and for what it's worth I apologize if it's to fast pace for you guys.**

**On to some questions you might have lol.**

**Why did I give Sasuke the Sharingan of the Devil? **

**- For this story I want Sasuke to represent an opposing force of human nature the (Rinnegan is acting as a righteous embodiment of good); Good Vs Evil ect...**

**Why are you using a OC? **

**-Because I want to include DBZ like characteristic into this story, my OC will have a major role in the later chapters so if you're interested Thanks.**

**Will this change the story?**

**-Not much but you will have to read to find out**

**A/N: I will elaborate on Sasuke's connection with Pawa Uchiha in future Chapters, and as well on Saiko's appearance.**

**P.S I won't be adding in too many OC maybe a few but not a huge group of 'em.**

**Thanks for reading, please review if you enjoyed this chapter or hate it I'm opened for suggestions.**


	15. Note

Hey guys your favorite author, I hope, has opened a poll for Naruto and Goku's Adventures Chap!

So get your votes in to see how this will affect the man behind the wheel!

Thank you!


	16. Training and more Training

**Here we go guys I'm excited for this chapter ^_^!**

After the matches were finished the Hokage gave the finalist their final lecture leading up to the final exams. Naruto looked to his left which composed of Gaara, Sakura, and Lee and on his right was Kakashi, who was subbing for Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Goku.

Although he was glad he made it he was depressed he'd to fight Sasuke in the first round, don't get him wrong he desired to best Sasuke one day but so early, he widen his when he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder with his eye smile, making Naruto slightly smile back.

Match ups:

Hinata vs Sakura

Naruto vs Sasuke

Lee vs Goku

Gaara vs Shikamaru

Taking their leave Naruto decided to rest the rest of this uneventful day, and planned on training for the finals in a months time.

* * *

_A week and 24 hours later..._

In the background you can make-out thuds, the sign of training, well most of the time. At this moment Naruto was training with Goku. his de factor mentor who were both fighting evenly at the start but Naruto wanting a real challenge asked for Goku to fight serious which resulted in Naruto getting beaten consecutively.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and launched it Goku with precision almost to the skill level of TenTen, but Goku simply flipped above it and lashed out to Naruto and punched him in the stomach knocking him back a few feet.

Naruto doing a backward roll to readjust, jumped into the while preforming **The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. **100+ Naruto began to swarm Goku but Goku either dodged, parried or outright destroyed them all. Seeing the last Naruto down Goku grinned and asked.

"You did well Naruto I'm impressed that you lasted this long against me this time... hm?", Goku before finishing felt a sensation in his gut that something bad is going to happen, but ignores it. As he approached the silent Naruto he felt his tail being grabbed and instantly fell to the ground extremely drained of his power. Turning around Goku saw Naruto holding his tail with a smirk.

"Aw... that's a low blow.", Goku wined as was released after Naruto released him.

Naruto smiled at his first victory over months against Goku, even though he knew he couldn't win in a fair fight, it was enough to know he was able to catch up on his losses.

In the distance two people could be made out Sasuke and Kakashi. The two saw the damage in the area and Kakashi had no doubt about the two ninja were training for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Reaching them, he spoke two his students.

"Yo.", Kakashi said as he crossed his arms in surprise. "I see you two had been hard at work... no doubt you'll win if you take this seriously.", he said as he looked towards Goku.

"Kakashi is it okay for me to bring a couple of my friends to see me in action on the day of the tournament?", Goku asked with a smile.

"Of course, the exam will house very important parties as well as audience to show case the strength of each village as I'm sure your aware of.", he said as he looked at Naruto.

"Now the reason I came to you today is to tell you guys, that even though I understand you are my students including Sakura, I will have to train Sasuke.", the copy nin said making Naruto felling left to rot.

"Naruto I also come to tell you that you will be training under the Toad Sage, Lord Jaraiya.", he said in a way to get Naruto excited which worked.

"Well its settled, you all have your roles so that's it and good luck.", he said before grabbing Naruto.

In that brief moment, Naruto manage to steal a glance at Sasuke and noticed that his right eye seemed bandaged with a seal implanted on it. Naruto linked this to that Kami awful power Sasuke let loose during his fight with Yoroi. Sasuke also stared at Naruto with a bland expression as if he wasn't himself. Feeling the sensation of being touched he closed his only visible eye and was gone in a poof of smoke.

Naruto roaming down the streets of Konoha looking for Jaraiya had no luck, and stumble upon Hinata father's compound. He decided to pay the timid girl a visit. After a little problem with the guards he was allowed to enter among the order of Hiashi Hyuga.

"So what is it you wish to see my daughter about, young Naruto Uzumaki?", he asked curiously of the boy's intentions.

"Well I just wanted to see how's she's feeling after she was matched up against Sakura is all sir.", Naruto said as he was continued led the way by Hiashi.

"Hmph... why bother she doesn't have the courage to fight much less win, from the way I've seen her in the past during training.", he said bitterly as he stopped in front of the room of his daughter.

"5 mintues.", he said before he left to go about his business.

Naruto didn't like what the Hiashi said about Hinata, but he didn't say anything to stop it, he wanted to talk with someone about Sasuke, who wasn't a fan-girl to discuss his predicaments.

Opening the door Naruto entered the room were Hinata was on the edge of her bed, seemingly holding something.

"Eh-hmm... hey Hinata chan.", Naruto said after knocking to get the girls attention but that seemed to make her nervous and dropped her pendant. Picking it up quickly, she got up and placed it in the chest before, after a long pause, turned around smiling at Naruto.

"Hi N-Naruto kun.", she said with the cliche attitude she has whenever she's around Naruto.

"Yea... I decided to check on you to see how your feeling about your match up against Sakura chan.", he said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh I'm-m fine b-but you didn't h-have to do that.", she said as she placed her chest box under her bed, queen sized bed.

Giggling a bit he walked to her and sought on her bed and said.

"You know... Your kind of cute when you get sick.", he said with his goofy smile, but his words though they seemed kind of like a hit on, was very witless and cause Hinata to fall out on her bed.

At that time Hiashi came back and let Naruto knew his time was up and must go, baring farewell he left to go and get some sleep of his own and forcefully wait for this Jaraiya person.

* * *

_The next day in the morning... _

Goku made his departure to go and seek out more training through adventures of finding the four star ball within a months time. Saying 'see you later Goku took off until he was no longer visible through the horizon.

Team 7 were there with the exception of Sasuke who Kakashi was saying that Sasuke chose to train. This angers Naruto at the fact that Goku, Sasuke and even Sakura, who was getting help from Hayate, were getting stronger while his master is God knows where.

After departing from Team 7 Naruto was trying to figure out what he should do to get his training started he figured chakra control and taijutsu needs more work as well as his genjutsu resistance. He figured since he is skilled at all with gen he should at most, should be able to disable it if the need arises.

Deciding to get to library, he ran the fastest way but not without getting some glares but paid them no mind. Arriving at the library he saw that plenty of people were here, mostly people working on the Chunin Exam's Final.

"Hey miss... where are your chakra control scrolls and an advance level of taijutsu scroll and also including genjutsu scrolls?", he asked anxiously wanting to train ASAP.

"All of the following scrolls should be located over on N-3 walkway.", the sexy brunette said as she looked at the teen a bit fustrated on interrupting her reading on "How to get Sexier".

Thanking her he made his way there and quickly got some scrolls and left after he wrote his name on a sheet listing the return of the scrolls.

Later that day...

At a deserted part of Konoha Naruto was currently training, well if you count falling in water training then why not, on his chakra control. To master or have some level of skill in gen you must at least know how much chakra you use other wise your practically throwing away chakra.

For Naruto though this seemed challenging though he managed to browse through it but it was getting to complex the further he went through it. Sighing he decided to stop because he started to get the chills from falling in the water.

_'How am I going to beat Sasuke if I can't even use my own chakra correctly? And at that, me and him were more or less even and now he's getting training from Kakashi sensei and Goku's most likely going to go train as well..."_, Naruto thought and internally sighed again.

At that moment there, a person was shown walking to him and the distance, as the person got closer it looked like Sasuke was coming from the way the hair was made but as the person got closer the person had white hair with a headband saying 'Oil'.

When he was upon Naruto, blocking the sunlight from Naruto's eyes, Naruto was able to make out that this was not Sasuke.

"Heh... sorry for keeping you waiting but I had a little research to before I came back to Konoha. So you must Naruto Uzumaki, of Team 7.", he said as he rubbed his chin and said more than ask.

"Yea I am, and who are you ?", Naruto said a little loudly. The man smirked and said.

"Why I am the Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin, Lord Jaraiya!", Jaraiya said in a dimwitted pose, making Naruto sweat drop.

* * *

_In a forest far from Konoha..._

Goku happened to stumbled upon a dragon ball, sadly it was the 7 star ball. So Goku decided to get a drink of water from a nearby pond and take a mini bath. After a few minutes he got up and out of the surprisongly hot pond and got redress, as he was getting his shoes on he noticed a seemingly tall man was on a branch with white hair and red pupil-less eyes, he wore a white robe underneath his black trench-coat and black pants with some white combat boots.

"Who are you.", Goku said on guard, making sure this person doesn't get past his defense.

The man was eating an apple from a apple tree nearby and stopped once he heard Goku ask him a question. Dropping the half eaten apple, when Goku blinked for a split second, the man was in front of Goku who was reaching out towards him.

Goku however surprised he was, was able to back flip a safe distance from the man. The man then said in a different tone.

"**Burakku kotaku sodo**.", he said and a sword materialized in the man hands and he swung and twirled dust around the tip of the sword and swung towards Goku, with no relentless in a blink of an eye.

There was a huge impact in the ground that managed to destroy several of the trees in the area when the smoke cleared the man saw Goku still breathing much to his surprise. When he looked down to where his sword was Goku had the Powerpole in his grasp and twist the Powerpole and poked him in the stomach and shouted.

"**Extend**!", Goku yelled and the Powerpole soared to great lengths and made the man on the receiving end crash into a small boulder near the pond, or whats left of it. Getting his footing the man realised that how it was possible that he was wounded but not from the boulder at all, it was from something else.

Not letting up Goku jumped towards the man and went for a hammer strike but the man was not able to lift his arm in time was force to reveal one of his powers and he assured it will be all that would be needed.

"**Burakku kotaku sodo: Shainingu shi ama**.", the man said and a mystical armor surrounded his body with the shape of a black circle like shield.

When the next impact from Goku's Powerpole stroke it bounced off a bit before knocking Goku back a few yards, but not without shattering the man's shield, stupefying the strange man.

"How were you able to crack my Shield? It's born with hardest material known the galaxy impenetrable Tetsu? Only another could possibly cancel it out.", he continued to query.

"I'm not... my grandpa said it has some type of power.", Goku said not trying to give to much information out. However when he said that the man seemed to withdrew his sword and walked away but not before apologizing.

_'That was weird.'_, Goku thought as he called for the Nimbus and to continue his training while looking for the 4 star ball.

* * *

_Back in Konoha..._

Sasuke was training to master the Chidori an original move from Kakashi. Although he was able to master the jutsu he was still not able to utilize it for prolong periods like Kakashi. Finally of not making any real progress he decided to ask Kakashi something.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, let me ask you something.", Sasuke said as he de-powered the jutsu.

Nodding for Sasuke to continue he continued to read his Icha Icha book and awaited Sasuke's question on a nearby cottage they use for isolation for his training.

"Why are you teaching me this jutsu for? I feel you think Naruto's gonna have an ace up his sleeve, and if so do you intend for me to _kill_ Naruto with this move? After all, this is an assassin technique.", Sasuke asked with some important points making Kakashi sigh at Sasuke's questions. He knew these were gonna come but it was far earlier than expected.

"No, this technique isn't meant for the use against Naruto, he's part of your team and none of your teammates at that. You remember when I first told you guys that "those who abandon their friends are worse than that?" Well the point behind that is for you to use this assassin jutsu for those who threatens your friends or comrades during battle, like war. For your first question however, I intended for you to use this move against anyone who isn't a Konoha shinobi.", He said as he continued to read his pervy book.

"Well and in any case I can't use it correctly without my Sharingan, and I don't see why you don't won't me to use it with it. I mean, you seem to use it every time with the Sharingan.", Sasuke added his reasoning.

Looking up, Kakashi understood were he was coming from but he wanted Sasuke to find that out on his own for his own good.

"Sorry I'll tell you why if you manage to kill my clone with Chidori.", he said as he put his book away to make a Shadow Clone, making Sasuke roll his eye(s) and prepared his Chidori.

"Chidori!", he said as he dashed for the clone.

* * *

**And cut! So I put in far more effort in this chapter and I must say I'm plesed with this chapter compared to the other 2 prior. So what do you think of Saiko and Goku's "fight"? How do you like Naruto's interaction with Jaraiya? How'd you like the deep intelligent given (I tried my best lol) speech between Sasuke and Kakashi?**

**I hope you say you enjoyed it lol but seriously, know that Saiko was 100% serious when he fought with Goku but also don't confuse galaxy and universe; Katchin is the hardest material in this fiction universe but Tetsu is quite dense to as well as heavy. **

**Move guide:**

******Burakku kotaku sodo or Black Luster Sword (Taken from YuGiOh)**

******Usage: This sword manifest whenever the wielder wishes for it, it is mainly used by aliens from the planet Buraddo or Blood, which is were Saiko and the Guru are from. (Don't take the name as serious the Buraddians are very peaceful).**

******Powers: So far it has the ability to absorb nature elements from a planet and use them to attack their opponents, this is called Shizen yoso**** or Nature Element**. It also can create a shield made of Tetsu, the second hardest material in the galaxy, due to its extreme durability, it weighs around the 30 to 40 tons range depending on how much the users puts out. 

******Weaknesses: It has only one weakness, it's ineffective against another Buraddian or magical forces. **

******Thanks for reading and continue to review and Favorite this story.**

******The poll is still open, later ladies and gents.**


	17. The Final Begins & Last Ditch Effort

**"Today's the day..." ~ Goku to Chi Chi before he leaves for the Cell Games.**

* * *

Month of the Finals...

Village of Konoha was extremely crowded today because today is the day to prove each shinobi's participating worth. Many people were expecting great things from Sasuke's fight with Naruto, after all he is an Uchiha and he's facing off against a beast. Nonetheless, the extreme excitement didn't stop the important VIPs front row seats or reservered spaces next to Hokage and Kazekage.

"This should be interesting, right Hokage sama.", the Kazekage said as he was, inwardly beinning to get impatient.

"Of course though it is a shame that all three of your children didn't make it, very unfortunate Kazekage sama.", Sarutobi said with respect as the other kage nodded.

* * *

Sakura was on the balcony were the others of who's to fight, however a majority of the people were missing, so far only Shikamru, Hinata, and Gaara, who was in the far end of the corner, were present.

"Hinata...", Sakura called out to the shy girl who was day dreaming about a certain blonde boy.

"Um- yea Sakura san?", she answer in her dreaming innocent voice but held lots of backbone as well, which was something Sakura noticed, as well as Shikararu.

"I just wanted to say good luck to both of us and no matter what, don't hold anything back...", Sakura said almost excited and paused for about 5 seconds before finishing. "After all!", she yelled. "We have to sho9w these guys that they aren't the dominate in the shinobi department.", she finished holding her hand out to Hinata, wanting her to understand she will have no hard feelings when they decided to give it 100%.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Man I still can't believe you managed to defeat Mercenary Tao!", Yamcha said as, with his signature smile, he was piloting a capsule plane Bulma manged to get her dad to borrow.

"Yea you even managed to collect all the dragon balls and save Upa's father. That's one heck of an achievement in my book.", Bulma said with a soft smile remembering that Goku also soloed the whole Red Ribbon Army.

"Yea, but Goku never forget no matter how much stronger you think you've gotten theirs always room for improvement my boy.", said Master Roshi as he approached the Bulma from behind the chair and grabbed Bulma's bust, this however ended up with Roshi later with a huge not on his head in the ocean.

Roshi looking dazed said,"I just wanted my hug she owed me, heheheh", Roshi giggled with a perverted smile with drool sagging off his lip as he sunk in the ocean.

"Hahaha you guys are to much, but Lord Karin did give me some amazing advice though, training with him saved me from losing to Tao. But never mind that why's Krillin sleeping so much all of a sudden?", Goku wondered but was doubtful of getting a good answer.

"Who knows...", Bulma said with Goku narrowing his eyes at this response. "But he maybe saving energy in case something bad happens I guess.", Bulma finished.

Zooming past the clouds in the sky they wait til they arrived in Konoha in just 30 minutes.

* * *

At the Chunin Exam Stadium, 25 minutes later...

After the Hokage finished the given speech for the exam he awaited for the procter to begin the matches, the first of which:

Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuga

The crowd were intense, mostly from seeing that a Hyuga and an Uchiha were said to be in the finals which is the main reason a mojority of people from villiages came, not to show respect the contenders but to see a bloody fight, which they will get...most likely.

"Okay I am Genma of the Hidden Leaf Village and I hereby promise, I will show no favorites and stop pointless fighting if I deemed the a contestant outmached or unable to move, are their any questions from the finalists?", he said as he stared at the ninja teens, all giving a nod he continued. "Okay then will Sakura and Hinata remain on the exam ground, and the others please return to the waiting booth.", he said as glanced at an orange like persona descend from the entrance.

"Wait!", an obivous person said rather loudly disturbing most of the audience and the people from the Leaf have an idea on who said it.

"Naruto Uzumaki has reported for duty and I'm gonna win believe it!", Naruto said with a cheerly personality and extremely confidently. Walking behind him was, the enemey to lovely ladies everywhere, Jaraiya of the Sennin.

"Hello there Genma, I hope your doing well.", Jaraiya said with a slight smirk.

"Ah Jaraiya, uhh... you do understand that you are interrupting the finals right?", Genma asked a little dumbfound that he let his toothpit fall to the ground. Waving his hand in dis-missal, he said its okay and apologized and to ask can Naruto still compete, Genma ceded agreed.

* * *

Naruto saw both of his friends about to get ready for their battle and coud'nt figure out on who to root for, Naruto inhaled and exhaled after a deep breath and did a double thumb-up two his friends, and flashed towards the waiting booth and stunned most of the spectators and ninja there, most were starting to overlook that he was a abnormal piece of society and saw him as a possible rival for the Uchiha, Gaara was pretty much interested in the strong opponents who were shown to be the best and with that thought Gaara knew he had to kill the strongest, and the strongest will be in the finals.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!", another familiar voice said as he descended from a yellow capsule plane. Looking in the sky the people could'nt believe that another person had postpone the fight... again. "We made it with time to spare Bulma!", Goku yelled much to the annoyance of Bulma.

Landing on the stadium ground debris began to scatter everywhere in the area until Yamcha finally hit the "minimize " button, relieving the people.

"Hey sorry if were intruding.", said Master Roshi with a sheepish smile.

"Oh your not intruding at all.", Genma said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh okay then we just come to see Goku make it the final round of this exam.", said Krillin who patted Goku on the back and the both sharing a smile.

"It fine, but you might want to hurry the VIPs are getting fustrated on the fact that the exam hasn't begun yet.", Genma said in a whisper like tone for the group could hear them. Nodding, the group of four left to the spectator booth with front row seats thanks to her connection with Capsule Corporation.

"Goku long time no see. Wow you look buffed-up.", Naruto said slightly budging Goku with his elbow Goku smiled faded as soon as he seen everyone in the booth.

"Um, were's Sasuke?", Goku asked with concerned, Naruto shoved his shoulders.

"I have no idea were he is, actually we were in seclusion from our teammates because if we do end up fighting one another, we won't know what the person is capable of, but I'm not to worried about it though I have my "insurance".", Naruto said as he put on a cocky voice on insurance which Shikamaru didn't miss.

"Interesting.", a lazy-like voice said. Naruto and Goku turning their heads to see none other than Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?! I didn't figure you was gonna show up.", Naruto said as he and Goku approached him from the left.

"Yea well, my dad wanted me to get in here and face off in this to prove to my ma that I'm not a slacker.", Shikamaru sighed with a half bored face hunched over on his knees.

"Well, you really have your work cut out for ya heheh.", Goku said as he pointed towards Gaara.

"You may say that Goku but you're up against Lee, and his crazy strong teacher Guy sensei most likely trained him 10x harder than what he usually did, after all you did defeated Neji with not so much of a problem, taking that into account Lee must have studied your fight with great precision, the guy did 1000 run around the village in like in 2 hours!", Shikamaru said as he gazed at Goku. "You better be on guard against him, however I'm sure you're aware of the power he displayed in his fight against cloud ninja with that extreme display of Nintaijutsu.", he added.

"I know I'll be ready I haven't exactly been sitting around ya know.", Goku said as he took a seat beside Shika with Naruto soon follow after.

* * *

"Okay are you two ready to begin?", Hayate said as he had his hand foward reading the two kunoichi. Them both nodding Hayate gave them the signal and thus the first round began.

_'I'll do my best for Naruto kun!'_, Sakura and Hinata told themselves internally as they faced each other down with the determination Naruto has.

The girls simultaneously flipped backward, Sakura landing around the threshold beside the tree she made a summoning seal and a scroll seemed to appear to be about 120 cm. Hinata was no longer waiting to find out what Sakura had planned but then as soon as she was in eye shot of her Sakura made a straight shot towards Hinata's stomach area, this shocked Hinata, she wasn't expecting anything like this from her and the fact that the blade was avoided she was still scraped around the right of were her ribs are.

"Sakura I didn't figure you was training in kenjutsu.", Hinata said in a pants, shaken up of her near-death experience.

"I have a lot more than just this, watch!", Sakura said as she twirled the naginata in her hand before shouting:

"Kenjustu Style: Moon Catastrophe!", Sakura yelled as she re gripped the naginata and made strikes that seemed impossible for kunoichi. Her strikes struck with 90 degree angle in a circle like fashion. Hinata was quick to put up her guard but the strikes were incredibly painful. Her right arm was slashed, both her legs were slashed just above her thighs.

"Woah what was that technique?!", a person said in the audience with other people seemingly just as confused as the man who asked the question.

"Incredible Sakura was able to perform one of the most deadly kenjutsu art in ninja history, with an over-sized naginata no less.", Shikamaru said with an excited smirk on his mug.

Naruto, however to smart he is, was still quite dense.

"What do you mean?", he asked since it was obvious he knew and wanted Shikamaru to shed a little light on this jutsu.

"This is gonna be a drag but basically the naginata is an awkward blade that is extremely difficult to master due to it's sheer size and the fact that its heavy to lift makes it even more difficult to use without proper training, but the damage it outputs is damaging. Combine that with the Moon Catastrophe lethal strikes makes it one of the damaging kenjutsu in the the world.", Shikamaru explained as simply as he could for Naruto to understand. This seemed to make Goku acknowledge her fighting prowess greatly.

* * *

Back on the Exam Ground...

"I'm sorry but I can't lose Hinata I trained to the point that I felt like crap and couldn't go on to deal with the hindering of this blade Hayate sensei entrusted to me.", she said as she slowly but firmly lifted the blade within her grasp.

Hinata was in no mood to try and evade that same attack twice consecutively, gathering whatever strength her body allowed her to gain, Hinata in a fast motion distanced herself from away of the range that the naginata blade bestowed for Sakura, which made her options limited since she was a Hyuga, she specializes in taijutsu and rarely mid-range battles. Slightly whimpering Hinata felt her heart shatter under the fact that after all the training she endure this past month was mostly wasted since she did really have a way around her defense.

_'Defense'_, Hinata thought almost stunned that she completely forgot that she practice this technique once, but failed at it multiple times. _'I have to give it a try it may be my only way to get around her Moon Catastrophe.'_, she thought as she began to set her plan into motion.

* * *

**And this is Chapter 16 I hope you guys enjoyed this "cat fight" I designed lol. I will give you guys the origins of Sakura's technique later down the road aka chapter 17, which will be out much earlier then this one.**


End file.
